Phobia!
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Dua Uzumaki dalam kehidupan Sasuke? Its Hell!/ Ya, aku kakaknya. Memangnya kenapa?/ la-laptopmu terbanting, Sasuke-kun…/Ini namanya bunga anyelir pink…/Tersenyumlah!/ bunga itu artinya 'semangat' kan? Aku ingin kau bersemangat!/ A-arigatou…/CHAPTER 9 UPDATE/First Fict/DLDR/Hika kembaliii XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau punya saya, jodoh Hinata adalah Sasuke ;)

Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict.

~Don't Like Don't Read~

.

.

.

.

Chapter one:

*Konoha International G_ High School*

"Sasuke! Kamu akan masuk ke sekolah sahabat klan Uchiha." Seru seorang pria dewasa kepada anak bungsunya. Sasuke Uchiha.

"sekolah apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Konoha International G..."

Tiba-tiba ada motor yang lewat di depan rumah mereka dan menimbulkan suara bising, sehingga kelanjutan dari kata-kata Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, menjadi tidak terdengar.

'halah, peduli amat, yang penting sekolahnya bagus dan bertaraf internasional...' pikir Sasuke. Ia lalu meninggalkan ayahnya dan menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Keesokan harinya, ketika jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 6, Uchiha bungsu sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia segera mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya. Ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di seragamnya. Seragamnya terdiri dari kemeja putih, blazer hijau, celana merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, dan dasi pink. Pink? Ya, pink. Warna yang sangat dibenci oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. Tetapi, peraturan sekolah mengikatnya, menjadikannya terpaksa untuk mengenakan dasi 'norak' itu.

Setelah mengenakan seragamnya, ia menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan. Di meja makan hanya ada ayahnya dan ibunya. Sepertinya Baka Otouto-nya belum bangun.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san, Otou-san." Sapanya sopan.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." Jawab Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Ohayo." Sapa Fugaku dingin.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dalam diam. Setelah sarapan, Sasuke segera berangkat menggunakan mobil Lamborghini Reventonnya. Tidak perlu heran dengan selera Uchiha bungsu yang tinggi ini. Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki perusahaan di berbagai bidang. Sehingga kekayaan klan Uchiha bisa dibilang tidak akan habis.

Dalam beberapa menit, Reventon hitam milik si bungsu Uchiha sampai di lapangan sekolah. Setelah parkir di tempat yang strategis, lagi-lagi ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kenapa semua siswa yang ia lihat sedari tadi adalah perempuan?

Sasuke menepis pikirannya dan mulai memasuki lorong sekolah. Menurut informasi, ia masuk ke kelas 10-A*. 'sepuluh a... bintang? Apa maksudnya ini?' pikir Sasuke.

Setelah melewati gadis-gadis yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya, sampailah ia di lorong yang sepi. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu bercat pink dengan tulisan '10-A*'

"hn... yang ini ya..." ia menggeser pintu geser kelas tersebut, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah... indigo?

Sasuke segera menunduk untuk melihat apa yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

Seorang gadis mungil dengan tinggi yang hanya sedada Sasuke, rambut indigo panjang, kulit seputih susu, dan mata lavender bulat. Ia juga memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Wajahnya yang semula putih berubah menjadi merah padam.

"co-... co-... co-..."

BRUK!

Belum selesai gadis itu berbicara, ia sudah pingsan duluan. Teman-temannya yang semula terpana akan ketampanan Sasuke segera tersadar dan mulai menjerit-jerit lalu melempari Sasuke dengan barang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mulai dari tempat pensil, pensil, penghapus, bahkan tas. Dan segalanya menjadi hitam setelah sebuah tempat pensil melayang dengan indah ke dahinya.

"tch... aku dimana..." ucap Sasuke parau sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa panas.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke menoleh, seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang dikuncir dua sedang duduk di atas meja.

"halo."

"hn..."

"jadi, kau yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya wanita itu sambil membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"hn."

"namaku Tsunade. Aku kepala sekolah di sini. Konoha International Girls High School." Kata Tsunade.

Mata Sasuke sempat melebar sedikit, tetapi kembali lagi. "apa maksudnya 'Girls'?"

Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ini-anaknya-fugaku-atau-bukan-sih?

"tentu saja, maksudnya adalah semua siswa disini adalah perempuan..."

Sasuke terkejut. Kenapa ayahnya memasukkannya kedalam sekolah khusus wanita? Memangnya tidak ada sekolah lain?

"kelas yang tadi kau masuki adalah kelas khusus. Yaitu kelas sepuluh A bintang. Kelas khusus 'penyembuhan phobia terhadap laki-laki'. Kau ditunjuk sebagai bahan pembelajaran disana." Kata Tsunade santai.

Setelah hening beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"aku mau pindah sekolah saja." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"silahkan saja, tapi akan kuyakinkan kau tidak akan diterima di SMA manapun." Kata Tsunade seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu, ancaman dari wanita ini bukan sekedar main-main. Ia serius akan perkataannya.

"tch..."

"oh ya, selamat, kau membuat pingsan tuan putri disini." Kata Tsunade sambil bertepuk tangan.

"huh?"

"gadis berambut indigo panjang itu maksudku... namanya Hinata Hyuuga, keponakanku, dia adalah gadis yang paling disayang dan dilindungi oleh para siswi karena kepolosannya. Dia juga salah satu penderita phobia cowok tingkat akut."

"hn..."

"kalau kau bisa membuatnya menjadi normal kembali dalam setahun ini, kau akan kululuskan." Kata Tsunade.

Sasuke menyeringai. "itu hal mudah." Ia bangkit, lalu meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa melewati tembok pertahanan gadis itu, fufufu..."

~To Be Continue~

A/N: Ha-hallo minna-san ^^, Hikari here! Se-sesuai janji Hikari, Hi-Hikari membuat fict tentang Sa-SasuHina. I-ini juga m-merupakan p-pair favorit Hikari. I-ini fict pertama Hikari. Se-se-sebenernya Hikari sempet nggak PD. A-apalagi f-fict yang lain b-bagus banget. Ma-maaf kalau cara bi-bicara Hikari ngerepotin ^^, ta-tapi, Hikari memang begini. Se-selalu gugup kalau masih b-baru.

Ka-kalau ada yang review, Hi-Hikari akan sangat senang, c-cukup dibaca pun Hikari senang. H-Hikari janji akan ngelanjutin cerita i-ini sampai tamat. ^^

Sign

~HiShou~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau punya saya, jodoh Hinata adalah Sasuke ;)

Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict.

.

Chapter two

.

*The Wild Ladies*

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas 10-A*. Ia terdiam sejenak. Ada seorang wanita berambut dark purple dikuncir harajuku sedang bersandar di dinding. Ia menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san." Katanya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Hn..."

"Namaku Anko Mitarashi. Wali kelas 10-A*. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Anko.

"Hn..."

"Ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama." Kata Anko masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Sasuke berjalan melewati Anko. Anko –meskipun agak jengkel- tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di kelas 10-A*. Mereka disambut oleh sekelompok siswi yang bergerombol di depan kelas.

Anko mendekati mereka, "apa-apaan ini?" seru Anko.

Siswi yang bergerombol itu menatap Sasuke sinis. "Kami tidak setuju dia ada di kelas ini!" seru seorang siswi berambut merah muda pendek bermata hijau cerah. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Ibu tahu kan? Kelas ini adalah kelas penyembuhan fobia terhadap laki-laki! Kenapa dia ada di kelas ini? Ibu ingin kami tidak akan pernah sembuh dari fobia ini?" Tanya (baca: bentak) seorang gadis yang berambut pirang dikuncir kuda dan bermata secerah langit. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Betul! Lagipula, dia juga sudah membuat Hinata-chan pingsan!" tambah seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat dicepol. Mata cokelat tuanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke yang merasakan aura membunuh dari siswi-siswi itu lebih memilih untuk tetap diam.

Anko menghela napas. "Anak-anak, dengar, Sasuke adalah bahan pembelajaran kita selama 3 tahun. Baik-baiklah dengannya."

Sasuke menatap Anko dengan deathglare andalannya. 'siapa yang bilang aku mau bersekolah disini selama 3 tahun?' batinnya dalam hati.

Siswi-siswi itu menatap Sasuke liar. Sepertinya mereka menemukan objek bullying...

"Nah Sasuke, ayo kita masuk ke dalam kelas." Kata Anko. Baru selangkah Anko berjalan, ia sudah dihalangi oleh 3 siswi berambut pink, pirang, dan cokelat.

Anko menghela napas. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten... apa mau kalian?"

Si rambut pink angkat bicara, "Kami ingin dia tidak masuk dan mencemari kelas kami." Ujar Sakura Haruno.

'Mencemari? Memangnya aku virus berbahaya?' batin Sasuke. Sebuah siku-siku muncul di dahinya, tanda ia sudah jengkel.

"Sakura benar! Kami juga tidak mau makhluk berambut pantat ayam semacam dia hidup di kelas kami!" Ujar si rambut pirang, Ino Yamanaka.

'pantat ayam...' sebuah siku-siku bertambah satu lagi.

"Kami tidak terima! Lebih baik dia belajar di toilet saja sana!" Bentak gadis berambut cokelat, Tenten.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah jengkel diejek-ejek. Apalagi gadis berambut pirang itu sudah menjelek-jelekkan model rambut kebanggaannya.

"Heh... kalian..."

Semua mata tertuju padanya (bukan, bukan miss indonesia ya...). Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci, bingung, dan penasaran.

"Kalian... aku juga terpaksa bersekolah disini... dan perlu kalian tahu... AKU juga tidak akan pernah mau bersekolah dengan perempuan ANEH macam kalian..." Sasuke menunjuk gadis-gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, sepertinya Sasuke sudah membakar amarah gadis-gadis itu. Wajah gadis-gadis itu kini memerah padam karena marah.

"Oh ya... terutama si SADAKO yang tidak muncul diantara kalian. Dialah sang RATU ANEH." Kata Sasuke santai, atau bisa dibilang cari mati. Ia menekankan kata sadako dan ratu aneh.

Tanpa dikomando, semua siswi yang bergerombol itu menyerbu Sasuke. Bukan menyerbu sebagai fans, tetapi menyerbu sebagai tentara. Jeritan dan teriakan bersahut-sahutan. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan body guard Tsunade, Sasuke dilarikan ke ruangan Tsunade dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu motif apa yang mendorongmu untuk mengejek mereka, terutama Hinata. Tetapi, JANGAN pernah mengejek Hinata jika kau tidak mau mati muda," ujar Tsunade setelah melihat keadaan mengenaskan Sasuke.

"Tch..." Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya terkena lemparan tempat pensil milik salah satu siswi itu. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Tidak bisakah kau akur dengan para gadis itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena memiliki harem?" Ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku benci wanita. Bagiku wanita itu berisik dan merepotkan," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengurangi rasa bencimu terhadap wanita dengan bersekolah disini," kata Tsunade membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah terlalu malas untuk menjawab perkataan nenek yang awet muda ini. Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan segerombolan cewek-cewek menyeramkan tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di kelas 10-A* tercintanya (*dichidori), sambil membaca doa ia menggeser pintu geser kelasnya pelan-pelan.

"KYAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup kembali.

Sedingin apapun Sasuke, ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang masih di masa pubertas. Jika ia melihat sekelompok perempuan yang sedang berganti baju, pasti mau tidak mau pipinya bersemu merah.

'Sialan...' batinnya dalam hati. Ia berusaha menutupi pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?"

Sang wali kelas 10-A*,Anko, menghampirinya.

"Pelajaran apa sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Um... kalau tidak salah sih olahraga. Uchiha-san belum ganti baju? Cepat ganti baju, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai." Kata Anko.

"Berisik, cerewet," desis Sasuke dingin. Ia segera mencari sebuah toilet dan berganti baju disana.

Diam-diam, sebuah mata sewarna merah darah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Pemilik mata berwarna merah itu tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika hendak menuju ke Gym sekolah.

"Oh... jadi itu bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Hihi... sepertinya akan menarik..." bibirnya melengkung keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

To Be Continue (?)

.

.

A/N: *ngeliat keatas* A-Apa-apaan ini? Ke-Kenapa jadi ngaco... hiks... Ma-maaf... Hika Cuma bi-bisa update segini... ja-jangan salahkan Hika... sa-salahkan komputer Hika...

Um... a-ano... benarkah f-fict ini nyasar ke ge-genre humor?

e-etto... Arigato bu-buat re-reviewer! Hi-hika kaget sa-sampai 20 lebih re-reviewernya ^^

I-ini balasan bu-buat yang nggak log in! :D

Lizy94: A-ah iya ^^ Ma- makasih Reviewnya ^^

Blue-Love-Blue: a-ah i-iya ^^ makasih blue ^^ i-ini updatenya.

X: i-iya, i-ini updetnya ^^

Kumiko: sa-salam kenal juga *blush*, hihihi... i-ini updetnya ^^

Adelia Uchihyuu: A-ah! Ka-kamu benar... wa-waktu itu Hika lupa na-nama panggilan Itachi... maafkan Hi-Hika T_T, te-terima kasih reviewnya ^^

n: A-arigatou ^^ ini updetnya. Te-terima ka-kasih reviewnya ^^

uchihyuu nagisa: wa-waaah... i-iya... ini ku update :)

Tomoe-kun: ma-makasih ^^ i-ini updatenya ^^

Shyoul lavaen: e-ehh? Be-benarkah? *blush* salam ke-kenal juga ^^ i-ini updatenya ^^

Edindin: ma-makasih ^^ i-ini kulanjutkan ^^

Ara-chan: se-senpai? O.O a-arigatou mereview T_T i-iya ke-kesalahanku ju-juga disana. Lu-lupa T_T i-ini lanjutannya ^^

Ba-balas review se-selesai! ^^

Hi-hika senang baca re-review kalian ^^

Ma-maaf kalau ada yang lu-lupa dibalas. Yang lo-log in u-udah Hika PM ^^

Chapter i-ini me-memang pendek. Na-nanti chap 3 Hika pa-panjangkan ^^

So-soalnya Hika si-sibuk sa-sama tugas se-sekolah T_T

Jaa mata ne! :D

Sign

~HiShou~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Hika TwT

Warning: OC (numpang lewat kok), OOC, typo, Imajinasi tingkat tinggi, AU, First Fict

Summary: Waduh! Saatnya pelajaran olahraga! Gimana ya reaksi Sasuke yang untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Hinata?

.

.

CHAPTER 3

*It's Gymnastic Time!*

.

.

"Yak! Ayo berbaris! Satu baris terdiri dari 5 orang!" seru sang guru olahraga. Mata berwarna merah darahnya berbinar-binar. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya dikuncir kuda kebelakang.

"Maaf sensei! Tapi, apakah makhluk setengah ayam setengah manusia itu harus ikut pelajaran ini?" Seru Sakura.

Sensei Kurenai hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan siswi itu. "Hari ini kita akan praktek bola basket!"

Semua siswi berseru senang. Kecuali, seorang siswi dengan mata lavender pucat dan berambut indigo panjang yang dikuncir kebelakang. Ia menunduk. "Aku benci basket..." desisnya lirih.

"Tch, kalau kau benci basket, bagaimana kau akan menguasainya?" seru seorang siswa berambut model pantat ayam.

Hinata menoleh. Mata lavendernya membulat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Hinata semakin mundur. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"EHEM! Kita tahu kan kalau HINATA-Chan adalah penderita PHOBIA COWOK paling PARAH diantara kita?" sindir Sakura tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Ino tertawa kecil. Kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam. "Tapi, kenapa DIA dengan seenaknya mendekati HINATA-chan? Kita juga tahu kan kalau HINATA tidak boleh dekat-dekat COWOK dalam jarak kurang dari 2 METER?"

Sasuke tahu kalau ia sedang disindir. Tetapi emang dasar Sasukenya keras kepala, dia tetap saja mendekati Hinata. Tetapi ia segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kurenai sensei berseru.

"Kembali ke tempat kalian anak-anak!" perintah Sensei Kurenai. Ia lalu membuka buku catatan nilainya. "Kita akan buat beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang," mata merahnya meneliti setiap nama yang ada di buku itu. "Sakura dengan Ino, Tenten dengan Yuki, ..."

Kurenai sensei terus membacakan nama-nama. Hingga akhirnya...

"...Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuga Hinata!"

**Hinata PoV's**

'Dunia kiamat...' rutukku dalam hati. Aku menatap cowok yang ada di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum, tidak, maksudku dia menyeringai. Aku dapat merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Hiyy... cowok memang makhluk yang menyeramkan...

**End of Hinata PoV's**

**Sasuke PoV's**

'Hah? Hmm... ya sudahlah. Toh dengan begini aku dapat mendekatinya perlahan-lahan,' aku menatap gadis di sebelahku. Heh... pendek juga dia! Aku menyeringai kepadanya ketika ia menatapku. Hahaha... sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan!

**End of Sasuke PoV's**

.

.

Siswi kelas 10-A* kini tengah sibuk bermain basket dengan pasangannya sendiri. Kecuali sepasang siswa-siswi yang duduk di kejauhan dengan jarak 2 meter yang memisahkan mereka.

"Hei, mereka itu kenapa?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang keemasan sepunggung. Mata cokelat tanahnya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hm? Oh, biarkan saja. Asalkan si manusia ayam jadi-jadian itu tidak mendekati Hinata, aku tidak perlu turun tangan," ujar si lawan bicara, Tenten. "Yuki! Lempar bolanya dong!"

"E-eh? I-iya!" siswi bernama Yuki Sakura itu melempar bola basket yang tengah di pegangnya ke arah Tenten.

.

.

"Ayo main basket."

Hinata menoleh, cowok itu mengajaknya bermain basket?

"Ayo, ini tak sesulit kelihatannya kok. Dasar payah," ujar Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan mengambil bola basket yang menganggur.

Sasuke lalu berlari ke lapangan yang kosong. Ia berlari sambil men-_dribble _bola basket itu. Ketika ia sampai di titik 3 point shoot, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, dengan pijakan yang kuat ia melompat setinggi-tingginya dan melakukan _shoot_. Dan bola itu masuk dengan sempurna kedalam ring!

Hinata terpana, mulutnya ternganga.

"Hei, kau jelek kalau berwajah seperti itu!" seru Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Hinata tersadar dan buru-buru mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia sangat jengkel pada pemuda yang sedang bermain basket itu.

"Berdiri," kata (baca: perintah) Sasuke.

Hinata enggan untuk berdiri. Ia sudah merasa nyaman di posisinya. "Ti-Tidak mau..."

Sasuke jengkel juga. Ia bersiap untuk melempar Hinata dengan bola basket keras-keras. Tetapi, tatapan membunuh siswi 10-A* membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat posisi Sasuke semakin mendekatinya kembali berkeringat dingin. Wajah putihnya kembali memucat.

Tepat 2 meter di depan Hinata, Sasuke berhenti. "Kau ini tidak banyak omong ya?" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke, kemudian ia menunduk. Ia tidak kuat untuk menatap cowok dengan lama. "M-Memangnya U-Uc-Uchiha-san m-mau aku b-bicara a-apa?" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke merasa bosan. Mendengar cewek ini berkata sepatah kalimat saja membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 menit! Sangat membuang-buang waktu.

"AWAS!"

Sebuah bola basket melayang dengan cepat kearah Hinata. Hinata yang daya refleknya sangat rendah, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia memejamkan matanya pasrah.

DUKK!

Bola basket itu menghantam sesuatu.

'Ng...? Tidak sakit...' Hinata lalu membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika menemukan Sasuke dalam jarak yang tidak wajar. Sasuke tengah memeluknya dan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai perisai yang melindungi Hinata dari bola basket itu.

"HEY! Hati-hati bodoh!" seru Sasuke marah. Mata Onyxnya berkilat-kilat marah.

Kurenai yang mendapat deathglare gratisan hanya senyum-senyum. Ternyata, guru tidak bertanggung jawab inilah yang melempar siswinya sendiri dengan bola basket.

Hinata yang phobia cowoknya sudah stadium lanjut langsung pingsan di pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Hyuga?" panggil Sasuke. Dan sadarlah Sasuke kalau Nona Muda Hyuga telah pingsan di pelukannya dengan sukses.

.

.

"U-ukhh..." Hinata membuka matanya. Ia sedang berada di ruangan dengan bau obat yang tajam.

"Sudah sadar?"

Hinata menoleh. Ia buru-buru duduk dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut. "I-iya..."

"Kau tadi pingsan," ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia memasukkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke dalam saku blazernya. Ia berdiri. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

"A-aku ikut!" seru Hinata. Ia segera turun dari ranjang UKS. Ia lalu mengenakan sepatunya yang tersusun rapi di bawah ranjang UKS.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Hinata. Sudah pasti mereka berjalan dengan jarak 2 meter.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun," jawab Mikoto lembut. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, makan malam hampir tiba."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap tajam si pemilik suara itu.

"Hn... baka aniki..." desis Sasuke dingin.

Sang aniki, Itachi Uchiha, hanya tertawa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tampang mengejek, "bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di sekolah wanita? Apakah menyenangkan? Hahahaha!"

Sasuke memberikan deathglare gratis kepada Itachi. Tapi, sepertinya deathglare Sasuke tidak mempan pada baka-aniki-nya. Terbukti dari sang aniki yang masih tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Hey! Aku bertanya! Apakah kau menemukan gadis yang menarik disana?" seru Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam, sebenarnya gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Menakhlukan gadis itu seperti menakhlukan kelinci hutan. "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan dingin. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni pertanyaan aneh bin ajaib sang aniki.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur empuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian yang melelahkan ketika pelajaran olahraga berlangsung.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hyuga?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang pingsan di pelukannya.

Sekejap saja aura kemarahan yang luar biasa dashyatnya muncul di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh. Tampak seluruh siswi 10-A* menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tatapan mereka seolah berkata: 'lepaskan-Hinata-kalau-kau-tidak-mau-lehermu-putus'. Kejam memang, tetapi itulah pikiran para siswi 10-A*.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. "Izin ke UKS," katanya singkat.

"Silahkan," kata Kurenai, ia masih tersenyum-senyum. "Um... lebih baik kau berlari sekarang, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia lalu berlari secepat kilat seperti eyeshield 21. Ia sudah tahu kalau tim kampanye –salah- rombongan kelas 10-A* yang mengamuk tengah mengejarnya. Bola basket, bola volly, bola kasti, stik baseball, raket, dan alat olahraga lainnya beterbangan dan melayang dengan indah menuju Sasuke. Sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun benda mengenai Sasuke karena Sasuke sangat gesit menghindari benda-benda tidak dikenal itu.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan UKS. Setelah membaringkan Hinata di ranjang UKS. Ia segera pergi keluar untuk berganti baju, tentunya ia kembali dikejar-kejar oleh rombongan kelas 10-A* yang masih mengamuk.

**FLASBACK END**

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika ia berada di dunia yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan kehidupannya dulu ketika ia SMP. Dimana ia sangat dihormati dan dicintai oleh semua siswi di SMPnya.

"Hinata Hyuga ya..." ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Menarik..."

"Sasuke! Ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Mikoto dari bawah.

"Iya Okaa-san!" balas Sasuke. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Sasuke bergegas turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Untunglah larinya jauh lebih cepat dari anikinya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah ditanyai dengan pertanyaan yang ngaco dan tidak masuk akal. Contohnya ketika Sasuke kecil pergi berkemah:

"Sasuke, nanti tangkapkan kadal ya. Aku penasaran dengan rasa daging kadal. Apa kau tahu rasa daging kadal?"

Hasil dari pertanyaan ini adalah: Sasuke kecil melongo.

Itu masih jauh lebih baik, ketika ia masuk SMP, ia pernah ditanyai hal seperti ini:

"Hei, apa di kelasmu ada seorang Yaoi? Jika ada, beritahu aku!"

Hasil dari pertanyaan ini adalah: sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Itachi.

Sasuke segera mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Lalu ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraih handphone hitam yang ada di kasurnya.

1 Unread Messages

'Dari siapa?' katanya dalam hati. Ia lalu membaca SMS itu.

'Besok kau tidak perlu sekolah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. -Tsunade'

"Heh... liburan selama sehari, huh?" gumamnya. Karena kelelahan, akhirnya kelopak matanya menutup sepasang onyx yang indah itu dan membawa pemiliknya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak mengenakan dasi noraknya. Ia memilih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya tanpa dasi.

"Ohayo."

Wanita muda yang cantik dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua datang ke rumahnya.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama," sapa Mikoto dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ohayo Tsunade," sapa Fugaku dengan ramah.

"Hari ini aku minta izin agar Sasuke diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padanya," kata Tsunade lembut.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan, lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Ya, silahkan saja," kata Fugaku.

"Tetapi, ia harus kembali sebelum makan malam," timpal Mikoto.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ayo, Sasuke!"

"Hn..."

.

.

"Ini tempatnya!"

Sasuke no comment melihat bangunan mungil yang ada di depannya. Sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Konoha Dolls and Flower Center'.

"Tidak..." itulah reaksi pertama Sasuke ketika melihat bangunan mungil yang didominasi warna rose, putih, pale blue, dan lavender.

"Ini adalah toko yang kudirikan sebagai praktik penyembuhan phobia terhadap cowok. Seluruh pegawai disini adalah siswi-siswiku," kata Tsunade bangga. Sasuke menatap dinding toko itu dengan tatapan jijik. Seperti yang telah diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya, Sasuke BENCI warna pink.

"Kau akan bekerja sebagai manager. Shiftmu adalah hari senin dan sabtu. Ini daftar nama pegawai-..."

"Siapa bilang aku mau bekerja disini?" seru Sasuke.

"Mungkin lebih baik kusuruh agar Mikoto dan Fugaku menghentikan uang jajanmu..." ancam Tsunade.

Lagi-lagi ia kalah telak. "Baiklah, kau menang nenek tua!"

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas fotokopian.

"Ini kelompok 1, anggotanya Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, dan Yuki Sakura," jelas Tsunade sambil menunjuk tiap-tiap foto.

"Lalu ini kelompok 6, anggotanya campuran dari kelas 10-A* dengan 11-A. Anggotanya Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Yuki Sakura, Temari, dan Karin."

"Hn..." Sasuke mengamati setiap foto itu.

"Ah, aku lupa. Temari dan Karin adalah seniormu. Mereka berasal dari kelas biasa, jadi mereka bukanlah penderita phobia cowok. Kau bisa berdiskusi dengan mereka," ujar Tsunade lagi. Kemudian ia menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di depan toko itu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki toko mungil tersebut.

KLINING!

"Selamat Da-..."

Si penyambut tamu dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke menyeringai. "Kita bertemu lagi..." katanya dengan nada jahil.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!" jerit gadis ber-apron itu histeris sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Jeritan gadis itu membuat teman-temannya keluar dari ruang staff.

"SASUKE UCHIHA?" seru mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Salam kenal! Aku adalah manajer disini! Mulai sekarang kalian harus menuruti segala yang kuperintahkan!"

Betul kata Hinata... Dunia mau kiamat...

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

A/N: Chapter kali ini membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan, mulai dari colong-colong waktu ngetik di komputer sekolah, sampai pinjem-pinjem laptop temen. Hufht... chapter yang menurut Hika paling seru dan panjang!

Nah, Hika bosen cuap-cuap sendiri melulu, karena itu, Hika kenalkan 2 OC Hika, tapi nobodynya saja. Hika agak kurang suka sama Somebodynya (*dilempar sama Yuki dan Lilka). Yaitu: Kyuxi (Yuki) dan Kallix (Lilka), yang paling sering nemenin Hika itu si Kyuxi. (Seperti yang Hika tulis di profile, Hika berasal dari fandom Kingdom Hearts, makanya OC Hika punya nobody :D)

Yang menantikan Hime dan Sasu, ini Hika munculkan XDD

Apakah readers memperhatikan kalau warning berubah? :D

Yap! OC Hika masuk kedalam cerita. Tenang saja, ia Cuma sebagai figuran. Namanya Yuki Sakura.

Kyuxi: hoi author... bales review... jangan cuap-cuap melulu. Gak guna tau...

Hika: i-iya... *masa author kalah sama Ocnya sendiri...* Um... o-okey, dimulai dari **fadly**... *hening...* FA-FADLY?

Kyuxi: kau kenapa? *mendatangi Hika*

Hika: i-ini senpainya Hika di sekolah! Astaga senpai... makasih reviewnya, ternyata dia first reviewer di chapter dua ini! Hika terharu! *ngapus air mata*

Kyuxi: 'orangnya agak sabaran'? yah... begitulah karakter Sasuke OOC. Tuh author bangga banget kalau bikin orang OOC.

Hika: umm... lanjut, ini dari **n**! Hehehe, di chapter ini ketahuan kok yang ngomong :D

Kyuxi: lanjuut... dari **Chikuma**! *baca bentar* ini untukmu author.

Hika: hmm? *ngambil kertas review* o-ooh...! nice to meet you too! Thanks for the warm greetings! A-ano... fictnya pendek karena dikejar waktu... komputer Hika juga lagi rusak, hm... e-eehhh? Chikuma-san merasa terganggu ya? Gomenne... Hika udah ganti cara bicara Hika sekarang ^^

Kyuxi: rasakan kau author... selanjutnya dari **Shyoul lavaen**! Emang dasar ni author males ngerjain tugas. Yang dipikirin fictttt mulu. Tapi pas bikin fict, fict-nya pendek. Emang dasar gak bertanggung jawab! Ngomong-ngomong, tebakanmu benar. Minta saja hadiahnya pada authorku.

Hika: e-eeeh? Hika udah nebus kependekkan fict Hika dengan chapter ini kok... Tuh liat-liat! 1700++ words! Dasar OC pengkhianat...! Hiks...

Kyuxi: ... biarkan author bodoh itu. Sisanya akan dibalas via PM. Nah, bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian tentang chapter ini? -Di read- boleh, -di review- authorku tambah senang. Di review atau tidak, itu terserah reader.

Sign

~HiShou~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Hika TwT

Warning: OC (numpang lewat kok), OOC, typo, Imajinasi tingkat tinggi, AU, First Fict, humor gak kerasa (maybe?)

Summary: Sasuke jadi manager sebuah toko yang menjual boneka dan bunga? Wow! Suatu kemajuan untuk si Uchiha yang sangat benci benda feminim ini!

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Konoha Dolls and Flowers Center!"

.

.

"Mulai saat ini, aku adalah manager kalian! Salam kenal!" kata cowok berambut model pantat ayam, Sasuke Uchiha.

Semua karyawan –yang merupakan siswi Konoha International Girls High School (KIGHS)- melongo. Terkejut karena kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda pendek tersadar duluan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Kalau kau berniat mengganggu kami, lebih baik kau pulang saja! Kami sibuk!" bentak Sakura sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Benar! Nanti akan kulaporkan kau ke Tsunade-sama!" timpal Ino. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sakura.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan sepunggung, dengan kunciran berbentuk kelinci di kedua sisinya menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata cokelatnya. "Umm... ano... Hinata-chan sepertinya syok," kata gadis itu, Yuki Sakura. Ia mendekati Hinata yang jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu merasa sedikit bersalah pada Hinata, kemudian ia mendekati Hinata dan menjulurkan tangannya, ia berniat untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

PLAKK!

"Jangan sentuh dia..." desis Yuki. Ternyata, ialah yang menampik tangan Sasuke. Walaupun badannya mungil, kekuatannya dapat disamakan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke cukup terkejut akan reaksi Yuki. Ia langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lagi. "Mau apa kau, cebol? Menjauh darinya!" bentak Sasuke.

Yuki tidak takut, hanya saja badannya sedikit gemetar karena tadi ia menampik tangan Sasuke. Yah, sepertinya fobia cowoknya kambuh lagi. Tetapi ia tetap menatap Sasuke tajam.

"A-aku t-tidak a-a-apa-apa Yuki-chan..." kata Hinata lembut. Ia berusaha bangkit dari syoknya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk apron berwarna lavendernya untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki polos. Tenten segera membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten khawatir. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"A-ano... k-kalau t-tidak sa-salah... n-na-namamu, U-Uchiha S-Sa-..." belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Sasuke sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke cepat. "Aku bosan mendengarmu bicara. Terlalu lama. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka membuang waktuku yang berharga. Dasar SIPUT," ejek Sasuke. Ia menekankan kata 'siput'.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak ditahan oleh Ino, dan Tenten tidak ditahan oleh Yuki, maka sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan masuk UGD dengan beberapa tulang yang retak dan kerusakan organ.

"Sa-Sakura! Redam emosimu!" seru Ino kewalahan. Ia berusaha menahan Sakura agar Sakura tidak melayangkan tinju mautnya ke wajah sang Uchiha.

"BERISIK! LEPASKAN AKU! Biarkan aku menghajar wajah sombongnya!" seru Sakura mengamuk.

"Tenten-chan! Sabar! Dia hanya memancingmu!" seru Yuki. Ia memeluk lengan Tenten erat-erat.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Siapapun yang menghina Hinata harus berhadapan denganku!" seru Tenten. Ia meronta-ronta.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewati mereka berlima dan masuk ke ruang staff.

.

.

Di ruang staff, Sasuke segera mengganti blazernya dengan apron berwarna biru tua, ia juga menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. Ia tidak mau Mamanya tercinta kerepotan mencuci bajunya yang kotor.

Krieett...

Pintu ruang staff terbuka, lalu masuklah Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Yuki, dan yang terakhir Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami menerimamu sebagai manager kami, tetapi dengan satu syarat," kata Sakura. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Kau harus memindahkan kardus-kardus keluar dari gudang," kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di samping ruang staff.

"Kalau tidak kuat, kau boleh mundur kok," ejek Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Jangan salahkan kami ya kalau tulangmu patah!" timpal Yuki. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Tenten.

Hinata tidak berkomentar, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

Sasuke yang merasa tertantang langsung menyetujuinya. Ino dan Hinata segera menunjukkan tempat kardus-kardus tersebut.

.

.

"Ini kardusnya, pindahkan keluar ya," kata Ino. Ia tersenyum iblis.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkat ketiga kardus tersebut sekaligus, dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kardus yang ia angkat itu tidak terangkat satu senti-pun dari tanah. Akhirnya, setelah ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ia berhasil mengangkat kotak kardus tersebut –walaupun hanya 2 cm dari lantai- dan membawanya keluar toko.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai..." desah Sasuke. Ia membaringkan badannya di sofa ruang staff. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah porselennya. Ia merasa pingganggnya sakit sekali. Ia sempat berpikir, apakah rasa sakit dari encok yang diderita ayahnya sama seperti ini.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke menoleh, ia hafal pemilik suara lembut itu. "Ada apa, Hyuga?"

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata memasuki ruang staff. Ia lalu menyodorkan lap –yang sebelumnya sudah direndam air dingin- menggunakan sepasang sumpit.

Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"U-untuk membasuh w-wa-wajahmu..." kata Hinata takut-takut. Wajahnya merah padam.

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata mendekat dengan gerakan tangannya.

"T-Tidak U-Uchiha-san... k-k-kau tahu kan k-kalau..." lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata.

"...Kau adalah penderita fobia cowok akut. Dan kau tidak dapat dekat-dekat dengan cowok dalam jarak 2 meter. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hinata tertunduk. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tetapi kau tidak sadar, bahwa jarakmu dengan jarak tempatku berbaring itu kurang dari 2 meter, yaitu 1,7 meter," kata Sasuke tenang.

Hinata terkejut. Padahal ia sudah memperhitungkan jarak antara mereka.

"Nilai matematika-mu berapa, Nona SIPUT?" ejek Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, ia menekankan kata 'siput'.

Hinata merasa dongkol dan jengkel. Akhirnya ia melempar lap dingin itu ke wajah Sasuke.

PLAKK!

"OUCH!"

"R-rasakan itu, pantat ayam!" seru Hinata. Ia segera berlari keluar dan membanting pintu ruang staff.

BRAKK!

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata. Ia mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat 'ditampar' oleh sebuah lap basah. "Wah, sepertinya perempuan disini semuanya memiliki kekuatan samson..." gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah merasa pingganggnya agak baikkan, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang staff. Ternyata para siswi sedang membersihkan toko. Sakura sedang membersihkan kasir, Ino sedang merapikan tanaman, Tenten sedang menata boneka, Yuki sedang membentuk bunga-bungaan menjadi sebuket bunga yang indah, dan Hinata sedang memilih boneka-boneka yang akan dipajang.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura yang ada di kasir.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" seru Sakura kaget. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan si Uchiha satu ini karena sedang sibuk menghitung uang. Matanya yang hijau menjadi semakin hijau ketika melihat uang.

"Tidak bisakah kau memelankan suaramu sedikit? Aku hanya bertanya, sebenarnya isi dari kotak kardus itu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Aku kurang tahu, coba saja tanya Ino atau Tenten. Biasanya mereka berdualah yang mengurus benda yang sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi."

Sasuke terdiam, ia segera menuju Ino yang sedang merapikan tanaman. "Hoi..."

Ino menoleh. Ia lalu kembali sibuk merapikan tanaman. "Ada apa?"

"Apa isi dari kotak kardus yang tadi kuangkat? Aku yakin beratnya sekitar 47 kg lebih."

Ino menatap Sasuke sebentar. "Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia lalu berjalan keluar toko dan membuka kotak kardus yang tertutup itu. Iris onyxnya membulat ketika mengetahui apa yang ada didalam kotak kardus itu. Isinya adalah, pupuk, bertumpuk-tumpuk pot bunga, hiasan keramik, dan benda berat lainnya. 'Pantas saja sangat berat...' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Ia lalu menatap ke gedung toko. Toko ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada pengunjung satupun. Tiba-tiba matanya mengarah ke sebuah kertas yang tertempel di pintu masuk toko.

**LAKI-LAKI DILARANG MASUK!**

Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Pantas saja tidak ada pelanggan yang datang...' pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, ia menatap salah satu pegawai toko. Pegawai itu memeluk sebuket bunga. Di pipinya mengalir cairan bening. Ia menangis sambil memeluk sebuket bunga itu.

Sasuke merasa iba dengan pegawai itu. Cepat-cepat Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam toko. "Kita akan membuat perubahan disini!" serunya tiba-tiba. Semua pegawai terkejut. Mereka menatap Sasuke.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Kita akan melakukan perubahan disini! Kalian harus setuju karena aku manager disini! Kita akan menjual semua bunga dan boneka yang ada disini!" seru Sasuke lantang.

Semuanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan itu-tidak-mungkin-terjadi.

"Kita pasti bisa! Apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan dengan tanaman dan boneka-boneka itu? Mereka pasti bosan ada disini terus! Mereka membutuhkan pemilik baru!" seru Sasuke lagi.

Ketika seluruh pegawai menatap sasuke, seorang pegawai tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. Salah satu pegawai itu berbisik pelan, "Arigatou Kamii-sama... akhirnya Kau membawa orang yang tepat... Akhirnya..." pegawai itu menatap sebuket bunga yang ada ditangannya, "Akhirnya toko ini akan berubah..." ia kembali tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya dan ia terpaku sejenak pada salah satu pegawai yang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang mengisyaratkan 'Arigatou...'

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman itu. "Kita akan melakukan perubahan!"

Perlahan-lahan semua pegawai toko mengangguk. Mereka menyetujui saran itu.

"Baiklah, kami setuju denganmu..." kata Sakura lembut.

"Ya, kali ini saja!" kata Ino riang.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-san!" seru Yuki riang.

"Ide bagus..." Tenten tersenyum.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia memeluk buket bunga yang ada ditangannya erat-erat. Ia senang, akhirnya toko ini berubah... berubah kearah yang lebih positif.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

A/N: GOMENNE... *nangis-nangis*

Maafkan Hika yang udah 2 minggu ga update! Salahkan pada UTS Hika! Baiklah, ini updatenya yang minta update. Thanks for all readers yang sabar nungguin updatenya! *padahalgakadayangnunggu*. Hika juga minta maaf karena chap ini pendek T.T

Umm... kayaknya chapter 5 agak lama, soalnya Hika ada project cosu tanggal 29 nanti #curcol. Maafkan Hika *dogeza*

Dan Hika tegaskan: **YUKI**** SAKURA **tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan **Haruno ****Sakura**. Yuki adalah OC Hika yang sangat Hika sayangi XDD

Semangat ya yang masih UTS! :D

**Hika**: *pundung di pojokan*

**Kyuxi**: author...

**Hika**: *lirik* *buang muka*

**Kyuxi**: masih ngambek sama yang kemarin?

**Hika**: tau ah...

**Kyuxi**: yaudah, hari ini author sama Kallix ya. *pergi*

**Kallix**: hallo author!

**Hika**: *lirik* berisik...

**Kallix**: *sweatdrop* oke! Gak pake lama! Balas anonymous reviewer ya! XD. Hmm... dari **Shyoul****lavaen**! Waaahh... Sasu emang so sweet XD tapi OOC banget kan? Sasu nggak mungkin kayak gitu di canon :3 maaf updatenya kelamaan, soalnya Hikacchi sibuk UTS! Perhari 3 mata pelajaran lho!

**Hika**: diam kau Kallix... *deathglare*

**Kallix**: u-ups... maaf Hikacchi... anonymous reviewer hanya ada satu! Sisanya dikirim via PM! :D Ayolah Hikacchi! Semangat! Sekarang saatnya minta review!

**Hika**: cepat tutup chapter kali ini... otak Hika mumet... sepertinya Hika kena WB...

**Kallix**: *sweatdrop* ok... ok... Hikacchi pundung... silahkan baca! Dan silahkan review juga XDD, Chap depan agak lama, maaf ya :DD

.

.

Sign

~HiShou~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Hika TwT

Warning: OC (numpang lewat kok), OOC, typo, Imajinasi tingkat tinggi, AU, First Fict

Summary:

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"It's Show Time!"

.

.

"Huh! Kemana sih si rambut pantat ayam itu?" keluh seorang gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura.

"Katanya sebentar, kenyataannya sudah 2 jam ia meninggalkan took ini…" timpal gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda, Ino.

"Jam karet…" komentar gadis berambut pirang keemasan. Di kedua sisinya, terdapat kunciran berbentuk kelinci yang mengikat sebagian rambutnya, "dan Tenten-chan, bisakah kau berhenti bolak-balik seperti itu? Itu membuatku pusing!" keluh gadis mungil itu, Yuki.

"Huh? Oh, maaf…" kata gadis berambut cokelat dicepol, Tenten. Ia berhenti dan segera duduk di sofa di sebelah Yuki.

Kini para karyawan toko sedang menunggu seseorang yang memegang peran penting dalam perkembangan toko mereka. Tetapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang juga.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kita akan melakukan perubahan!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam, Sasuke.

Semua karyawan mengangguk senang.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menatap mereka satu persatu, "tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali," Sasuke bergegas keluar dari toko.

"H-Hey! Tunggu!" pekik Sakura. Terlambat, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sakura menghela napas, "bersihkan toko."

Semua karyawan mengangguk.

**FLASHBACK END**

CKREK!

Pintu ruang staff terbuka, masuklah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam. Ia memegang sebuah bungkusan.

"Kemana saja kau?" sembur Sakura. Ia berkecak pinggang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura malas. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata –yang kebetulan sedang bengong- langsung terkejut ketika menyadari Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Ia segera beranjak berdiri.

"Duduk…" desis Sasuke. Ia menatap sepasang iris lavender Hinata tajam.

Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu langsung gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Karena Hinata anak yang penurut, baik, dan rajin menabung, ia memilih duduk disamping Sasuke dengan manis.

"Hn… baiklah, semuanya lengkap?" Tanya Sasuke. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, siasat pemasaran sudah terencana di otakku. Sekarang, kalian pakai benda yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang ia letakkan di meja tadi.

Sakura-lah yang pertama kali mengambil benda yang ada di bungkusan itu. Ia mengambil salah satu benda itu, iris zamrudnya melebar ketika melihat benda yang ia keluarkan itu.

"APA-APAAN INI?" pekik Sakura. Ia melempar benda itu kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke menangkap dengan satu tangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kalem.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia memerah karena marah besar.

"Uh… Sacchi…?" panggil Yuki lembut.

Sakura menatap Yuki dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Ti-tidak jadi…" kata Yuki takut-takut.

Tenten membuka bungkusan itu, ia mengambil salah satu benda itu dan menatapnya. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke, "jadi, kau ingin kami mengenakan ini…?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baju yang manis," celetuk Ino.

Sakura langsung memberikan deathglare gratisan kepada Ino. "Kenapa kau membelanya, bodoh!" pekik Sakura.

Sebenarnya, benda yang mereka ributkan hanyalah sebuah baju waitress berwarna-warni yang penuh dengan renda dan pita. Roknya berwarna senada dengan bajunya dengan sebuah apron putih berbentuk hati. Sebuah pita dengan warna yang lebih tua disediakan untuk mempermanis bagian kerah. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan baju itu, kecuali roknya yang lebih pendek dari rok sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" pancing Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat,

"Atau kau merasa minder, karena jika aku mengenakan baju itu, aku jauh lebih cantik daripada kau?" pancing Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum mengejek.

Kemarahan Sakura sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia merasa dilecehkan sebagai perempuan. Ia seger menyambar sebuah baju berwarna pink dari meja.

Ia lalu menatap Sasuke tajam. "Akan kutunjukkan kalau AKU…" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "lebih cantik daripada KAU!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Ia segera keluar dari ruang staff menuju toilet.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Ino tertawa kecil, "kau memang hebat karena berhasil memancingnya," katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya. Ia mengambil baju berwarna ungu dan segera keluar.

Tenten tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih untuk tontonan luar biasanya, Sasuke-san!" kata Tenten riang. Ia segera menyambar baju berwarna cokelat muda dan pergi.

"Baju yang manis!" pekik Yuki riang. Ia mengambil baju berwarna kuning tua dan pergi keluar. Kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Hinata dan Sasuke.

"A-ano… U-uchiha-san…"

Sasuke menoleh malas.

"Ba-ba-baju-… nya…" kata Hinata takut-takut. Ia menunjuk baju terakhir yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa bajunya?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura bego.

Hinata beranjak berdiri lalu berdiri 3 meter di depan Sasuke. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Kalau kau ingin baju ini, kemarilah," kata Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengejek.

Hinata membatu ditempat. Memang susah kalau sudah berurusan dengan iblis tampan bermata onyx ini…

Perlahan-lahan, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan jarak kurang dari 1,5 meter.

"Tolong… bajunya…" kata Hinata tegas tanpa gagap. Matanya memancarkan sinar ketegasan. Ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap drastis Hinata. Tetapi ia kembali memasang poker face-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Lalu, dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang terjulur dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Hinata terbelalak kaget. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat ke pipi putihnya, "U-U-Uchiha-san… ?"

Sasuke segera beranjak berdiri. Ia mengusap kepala Hinata lembut lalu meletakkan baju itu diatas kepalanya dan pergi.

Hinata terdiam terpaku. Ia menatap punggung tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar, 'kenapa aku tidak pingsan?' jerit Hinata dalam hati. Ia segera pergi keluar untuk berganti baju.

Sepertinya sebutan 'nona siput' yang diberikan Sasuke memang cocok untuk Hinata…

.

.

"Semua sudah disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi sambil mencoret-coret beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ya!" seru para gadis-gadis itu semangat. Bahkan Sakura sudah melupakan amarahnya.

"Chotto! Ada yang kurang!" kata Yuki tiba-tiba.

"Eh iya! Hinata-chan dimana ya?" Tanya Tenten sambil celingak-celinguk.

"A-ah… gomenne…" kata sebuah suara halus.

Semuanya menengok kebelakang. Reaksi mereka antara lain: Sakura jawdrop, Ino terbelalak, Tenten jawdrop plus melotot, Yuki berbinar-binar (?), dan Sasuke melongo.

Seorang gadis manis dengan seragam waitress berwarna biru tua dan pita biru muda di kerahnya berdiri dibelakang mereka. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang biasa dibiarkan menjuntai, kini diikat rapi kebelakang seperti Ino. Pipinya yang putih bersemu merah. Ia mengenakan bandana dengan renda seperti pegawai lainnya.

"Hinata-… chan…?" Sakura tersadar dari jawdropnya. Ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menunduk malu.

Ino, Tenten, dan Yuki masih terpesona dengan dandanan Hinata yang ampun-deh-kawaii-abis!

Sementara Sasuke, kedua irisnya onyxnya masih menatap Hinata. Tetapi dengan tatapan yang lebih tenang. Karena ia tersadar kalau rona merah telah menjalar ke pipinya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Hinata sempat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang salah tingkah ketika melihatnya, ia terkikik geli.

"Hinata-chan kenapa?" Tanya Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Ketika para gadis sedang berbincang mengenai penampilan Hinata, Sasuke sibuk mencoret-coret sebuah kertas. Ia merencanakan rencana pemasaran. Iris onyxnya bergerak mengikuti goresan pulpennya.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia meletakkan kertas yang tadi ia coret-coret lalu menatap mereka satu-persatu.

Semua mengangguk dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Cebol dan cepol…" Sasuke mengambil setumpuk kertas yang ada di meja kecil disampingnya, "sebarkan pamflet ini…"

"Serahkan padaku!" seru Yuki riang. Ia mengambil pamflet-pamflet itu dari tangan Sasuke dan segera berlari keluar.

"Yuki-chan! Tunggu!" seru Tenten sambil berlari mengejar Yuki.

"Ungu, ikut mereka," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Yuki dan Tenten. Ino mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari mengejar mereka.

"Bubble gum, kau jaga kasir. Hyuga, kau bersihkan toko ini," perintah Sasuke.

"Hei pantat ayam! Aku punya nama!" kata Sakura sambil mendengus kesal. Ia segera menuju ke balik counter dan mulai menghitung uang. Sedangkan Hinata mulai merapikan pot-pot bunga dan boneka-boneka. Sasuke sendiri mulai mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensilnya. Ia menggoreskan garis tipis berwarna abu-abu untuk membentuk sketsa seorang gadis berambut dikuncir tinggi yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang berwarna indigo. Warna yang sama dengan surai yang dimiliki sang gadis.

.

.

"Kami pulang…" seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang keemasan memasuki toko dengan wajah pucat. Diikuti oleh gadis bercepol dan gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda.

"Yuki-chan, Ino-san, Tenten-chan, okaeri…" sapa Hinata lembut. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Wah… okaeri…" sambut Sakura.

Yuki melirik Sasuke yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ternyata dia bawa laptop toh…

"Pantat ayam-san…" panggil Yuki. Ino dan Tenten langsung melirik Yuki dan berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

Sebuah siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Ia menatap Yuki tajam, tetapi ia menghiraukannya.

"Pantat ayam-san…!" panggil Yuki lebih keras. Sakura mendengarnya dan langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek dan menahan tawa.

"PANTAT AYAM-SAN!" jerit Yuki. Hinata yang berada jauh dari situ langsung menoleh dan berusaha menahan tawanya yang mau meledak.

"AKU PUNYA NAMA, IDIOT!" seru Sasuke kesal. Ia langsung mendeathglare Yuki.

Tapi, emang dasarnya Yuki kebal deathglare (kecuali deathglare Sakura), akhirnya dia hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ano… pantat ayam-san! Tadi, ketika kami menyebarkan pamflet, banyak sekali yang mengambilnya tetapi juga ingin menyentuh kami!" kata Yuki.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"… ok ok… menyentuh Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan. Puas?" kata Yuki meralat perkataannya. Ia menatap Sasuke jengkel.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "sudah kuduga masalah ini akan datang… "

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Sasuke menyadarinya tetapi ia diam saja.

"Bubble gum, tempel ini di depan pintu," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan selembar kertas.

Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Matanya yang tadinya memancarkan sinar-sinar kecemasan kini berbinar-binar, "baiklah!"

Sementara Sakura menempelkan kertas pengumuman itu, Sasuke sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, "kenapa rencanaku gagal…?" gumam Sasuke.

"A-ano…"

Sasuke menoleh, Hinata berdiri 1 meter disampingnya.

"Mu-mungkin kita kurang atraktif dan kurang kreatif?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. Ia segera mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "Hyuga, apa toko ini memiliki snow globe mini?" tanyanya sambil mengetik dengan kecepatan eyeshield 21.

Hinata mengangguk, "te-tentu saja…"

"Bagus…" gumam Sasuke. Ia segera mencabut flashdisk yang tertancap di laptopnya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk mengeprint apa yang ada di situ, "print…" kata (baca: perintah) Sasuke.

Hinata menerima flashdisk itu takut-takut. Setelah diberikan deathglare gratis, Hinata langsung lari pontang-panting menuju ruang staff, tentunya dengan acara tersandung ember, menabrak rak, dan terpeleset lantai yang baru saja dipel.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng. 'dasar ceroboh…'

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan setumpuk kertas dipelukannya. Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya langsung mengadah, "sudah?"

Hinata mengangguk takut-takut. Sasuke segera mengambil setumpuk kertas itu, "hei! Cebol dan cepol! Kemari! Ungu, kau juga!" seru Sasuke dari kejauhan. Yuki, Tenten, dan Ino segera menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, pantat ayam-san?" Tanya Yuki polos.

Sasuke segera memberikan setumpuk kertas yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Yuki. Hampir saja Yuki jatuh kalau ia tidak ditahan oleh Tenten dan Ino yang ada dibelakangnya. Tenten dan Ino segera mengambil sebagian dari tumpukkan kertas itu.

"Bagikan kertas-kertas itu," kata Sasuke sambil kembali memainkan laptopnya.

Trio penyebar pamflet itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari keluar.

"Hei Uchiha…"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari balik laptopnya.

"Sudah 2 jam kita menyebar pamflet tetapi tidak ada yang datang…" kata Sakura putus asa.

Sasuke menyeringai, "tenang saja, pasti ada yang datang…" kata Sasuke tenang.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan sibuk mengatur mesin kasir. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua di kejauhan.

.

.

"Pantat ayam-san!" pekik sebuah suara cempreng dari arah luar. Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"A-ada banyak sekali cowok yang menuju toko kita!" seru Tenten. Ia segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya mereka habis lari.

"I-iya! Dan itu sangat menyeramkan!" pekik Ino. Ia segera berjalan terhuyung-huyung kearah ruang staff. Sakura segera memeganginya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, 'rencanaku berhasil…'

Hinata memandang Sasuke takut-takut. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan Sasuke, Hinata segera bersembunyi di ruang staff bersama Ino. Sasuke sendiri segera membereskan laptopnya dan menuju ruang staff.

"He-hei? Kau mau kemana?" seru Sakura.

"Tolong jaga kasir, nona bubblegum…" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

Sakura melongo. Ia menatap segerombolan pria yang ada di depan pintu toko. Iapun segera menjerit-jerit gaje.

"UCHIHA!" jeritnya. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu ruang staff, "izinkan aku masuk! Izinkan aku masuk!" jeritnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang staff lalu menjulurkan kepalanya, "Kau-jaga-kasir titik."

BLAM! Pintu ruang staff kembali ditutup Sasuke. Sakura terbengong-bengong menatap pintu. Kemudian kembali berteriak-teriak.

"UCHIHA IDIOT! BODOH! MATI SAJA KAU!" jerit Sakura kesetanan.

Hinata yang ada dibalik ruang staff menjadi kasihan. Dirinya sendiri pasti sudah pingsan kalau ditinggal seperti itu. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Hinata menoleh. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tetapi Hinata tidak gentar.

"A-aku mau membantu Sakura-chan…" Sasuke terbelalak. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku ikut!" seru Ino tiba-tiba. Ia melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Aku juga!" seru Yuki riang. Tenten yanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kepada mereka semua.

"Fuh, kalau begini, semuanya jadi ikut kan?" katanya sambil berjalan ke samping Hinata. Kini para gadis-gadis sudah siap didepan pintu ruang staff.

"Ja-jadi… apa Uchiha-san ikut?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Hinata terlihat murung, "ba-baiklah…" Hinata segera berlari keluar ruang staff dan mulai membantu teman-temannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dari celah pintu ruang staff. Hinata dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk melayani pembeli pria, walaupun dengan takut-takut. Mereka berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan phobia mereka. Mereka ingin phobia mereka sembuh dan tumbuh sebagai remaja biasa.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memandang langit-langit ruangan, lalu memejamkan matanya, "kenapa aku malah tertarik padanya…?", Sasuke lalu meraih secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya, "… ia bagaikan magnet…", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

~Tobacco~

(TBC)

.

A/N: Ok, nggak perlu panjang-panjang. Yang pertama, Hika minta maaf karena sumpah-ini-telat-banget-updatenya. Tapi harap dimaklumi karena Hika sibuk sama RL yang terus memanggil-manggil buat penjurusan. Lalu, bagi yang minta dipanjangin, ini udah dipanjangin. Buat yang nanya 'humornya mana?', Hika minta maaf banget, sense of humor Hika lagi menghilang gara-gara gak sempet nonton humor. Dan yang nganggap chapter ini gaje, mohon maaf. Hika ngerjain fict ini dengan SKS alias system kebut semalam.

Buat semua reviewer, terima kasih banyak. Tanpa dukungan kalian Hika pasti bakal nge-discontinue cerita ini. Hika janji, cepat atau lambat Hika akan menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Maaf Hika nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu kali ini, karena hari ini benar-benar mepet untuk ngepublishnya. Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-sama ^^

Sign

~HiShou~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik Hika =.="

Warning: OC (pemeran pembantu), OOC, typo, AU, First Fict, **slight KibaHina **(only in this and next chapter .)

Summary: Hinata teringat akan penyebab fobia cowoknya. Sebuket lily putih, forehead kiss, dress putih, mobil scarlet, dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun adalah saksi bisu dari kejadian itu/"Otanjoubi Omedeto… Hinata-chan…"/

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"I… remember it, but I don't want to remember it anymore…"

.

.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura riang. Ia sibuk menghitung uang hasil penjualan boneka dan bunga mereka. Toko mereka laku keras akibat flyer yang dibuat Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Baru kali ini, toko kita kedatangan tamu sebanyak itu!" seru Tenten girang. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

"Dan ini pertama kalinya juga kita melayani pelanggan laki-laki," kata Ino sambil menerawang keatas. Sebuah senyum terlukiskan di bibirnya.

"Tetapi, itu sangat menyenangkan!" seru Yuki riang. Ia melompat-lompat.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Ba-bagaimanapun, i-ini berkat U-Uchiha-san…" kata Hinata lembut.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, ketika ia mengetahui kalau Hinata memandanginya, ia langsung kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Pura-pura tidak peduli.

Sakura mengangguk, "terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, berkat kau, toko kami berkembang. Terima kasih," kata Ino.

"Trims, Pantat Ayam-kun!" seru Yuki.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian ia berkata, "sekarang kalian mengakui diriku sebagai manager disini secara resmi?"

Sakura mengangguk, "baiklah, sekarang kau menjadi manager disini secara resmi."

Sasuke menyeringai, Ia menutup laptopnya, "baiklah, hari sudah sore. Sekarang bersihkan toko ini! Lalu kita pulang!"

"Ya!" seru para pegawai riang.

.

.

"Kami duluan ya!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. Gadis berambut pink itu sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Sebuah blazer hijau dengan kemeja putih dan dasi pita berwarna pink. Ia menggunakan rok merah kotak-kotak diatas lutut.

"E-eh… iya…"

"Ayo, jidat!" seru Ino jahil. Ia berjalan keluar toko sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Tunggu, Ino Pig!" pekik Sakura sambil berlari keluar toko. Walaupun mereka sahabat, tetapi tiada hari tanpa mengejek. Itulah prinsip Ino dan Sakura.

Hinata masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di loker. Tiba-tiba, Tenten menepuk bahunya.

"Ano, Hinata…"

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

Tenten menatap Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus bersalah, "Um… sebenarnya hari ini aku mau menemani Yuki ke toko buku. Jadi kita tidak bisa pulang bersama-sama. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" kata Tenten khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk, " aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten-chan," katanya dengan disertai senyuman hangat khas Hyuuga –salah- maksudnya khas Hinata. Semua anggota pria keluarga Hyuuga pelit senyum kan?

Tenten tersenyum, "arigatou Hinata-chan!" serunya sambil memeluk sahabat sejak SMA-nya itu, "ayo Yuki!"

"Hai'!" Yuki tidak mengenakan blazer seperti yang lainnya. Karena tubuhnya mungil, tidak ada blazer yang cocok dengan tubuhnya sehingga ia menggunakan cardigan hijau.

Kini hanya tersisa Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata yang sedang membereskan loker, dan Sasuke yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

"A-ano… U-Uchiha-san…" panggil Hinata lembut.

Sasuke menoleh.

"A-aku pulang dulu…" kata Hinata pelan sambil menatap ke lantai.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, lalu mengambil tasnya, "ayo."

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan keluar toko diikuti oleh Sasuke, setelah selesai mengunci toko, Hinata pamit pulang.

"Siapa yang bilang kau pulang sendiri, hah?" kata Sasuke tajam.

Hinata melongo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit bagi Hinata untuk mencerna kata-kata dari iblis hitam satu ini.

"EKKKHHHH?" pekik Hinata.

Sasuke segera menutup kedua telinganya, "berisik, dasar siput norak."

Wajah Hinata yang putih kini berhiaskan semburat merah yang manis, "A-ano… etto… um…"

"Ayo cepat jalan, siput!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, "e-eh! Etto! Chotto matte Uchiha-san!" seru Hinata sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. Setelah mereka berjalan beriringan, Hinata bertanya lagi, "U-Uchiha-san tahu rumahku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "kakakmu itu si cowok cantik kan?"

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku Neji."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku tahu rumahmu," kata Sasuke santai.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, 'Uchiha-san dan Neji nii-san ada hubungan apa ya…? E-ekh? Ja-jangan-jangan mereka ada hubungan spesial!' pikir Hinata seenaknya. Wajah putihnya kembali bersemu merah. Sebuah bayangan yaoi muncul di kepalanya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, hah?" kata Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata tajam, "kau ingin pulang tinggal nama ya?"

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia menatap Sasuke ketakutan. Badannya gemetaran.

"Kau berpikir aku dan Neji ada hubungan khusus, begitu?" kata Sasuke. Tatapan matanya semakin mengintimidasi Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. 'Iblis ini bisa membaca pikiranku ya?'

Sasuke menekan dahi Hinata menggunakan telunjuknya, lalu memasang tampang sehoror mungkin, "aku-masih-normal-Hyuga!"

Hinata terdiam kaku. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Fobia cowoknya kambuh!

"A-a-a-a…"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan, "wajahmu jadi seperti orang yang akan diapa-apakan…"

'Hah? Watdepak banget sih nih makhluk!' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Tentu saja dalam hati, kalau ia berani berkata seperti itu di depan iblis tampan ini, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Chotto…" kata Hinata pada akhirnya, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

"A-arigatou sudah mengantarku…" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn…"

"Oh ya, te-terima k-k-kasih banyak, Uchiha-san…" kata Hinata dengan senyum hangatnya, "terima ka-kasih t-telah membantu to-toko agar lebih berkembang…"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menatap gadis Hyuga itu lekat-lekat.

"B-be-berkat U-Uchiha-san, b-boneka d-d-dan bunga-b-bunga itu terjual. M-mereka pasti senang k-karena memiliki m-m-majikan baru…" lanjut Hinata lagi. Senyumnya semakin merekah.

Sasuke (lagi-lagi) terpesona akan gadis itu. Padahal boneka adalah benda mati, dan bunga tidak lebih dari sebuah tanaman. Tetapi gadis itu menganggapnya bahwa boneka dan bunga memiliki jiwa dan hati. Ia semakin kagum akan kebaikan hati gadis beriris lavender itu.

"A-aku yakin, m-mereka pasti b-bahagia k-k-karena mereka d-dapat m-melihat dunia. D-dan a-aku senang m-mereka terjual, k-karena bo-boneka dan bunga d-dapat menyenangkan ha-hati seseorang," kata Hinata lagi. Kali ini pipinya bersemu merah, "bu-bukankah menyenangkan jika kita dapat menyenangkan hati orang l-lain dan mem-membuatnya tersenyum?"

Sasuke menunduk, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis dengan indah di bibirnya.

"Arigatou… Sasuke-kun… kau menyenangkan hatiku…" kata Hinata lembut.

Sasuke terkejut akan penuturan Hinata. Ia langsung menatap Hinata, "apa kau bilang tadi?"

Hinata baru sadar kalau ia keceplosan. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "go-go-go-gommenne!"

Hinata segera berbalik badan dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tunggu…"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Dan tubuh Hinata terbawa kedalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Lavender Hinata membulat, wajahnya memerah padam, 'I-iblis ini memelukku?'

Sementara Sasuke memeluk Hinata dalam diam. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata.

"Arigatou…" bisiknya.

Kemampuan bertahan Hinata sudah sampai batasnya, seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Hufht… pingsan lagi…" keluh Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang ada di dekapannya, "manis juga…" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun juga.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Dan membawanya ke rumah sang putri indigo.

.

.

**Hinata POV's**

"Unghh…" aku membuka kedua mataku. Aduh! Kepalaku terasa berat…

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan sudah bangun?" pekik seorang gadis mungil. Iris lavendernya menatapku khawatir.

"Uh, Hanabi…" aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku, "ini dirumah ya?"

Hanabi mengangguk, "oh ya! Tadi ada cowok tampan yang mengantar Nee-chan kesini lho! Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Neji nii-san!"

Aku melongo. Memangnya apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidur?

"Um… Hanabi-chan…"

"Kau tahu Nee-chan? Dia itu keren sekali! Rambut hitam model emo-nya sangat stylish! Apalagi tatapan coolnya! Kyaaa! Aku meleleh!" jerit Hanabi gaje. Aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya.

"A-ano, Hanabi-chan, Neji nii-san memberikanmu makanan apa?" tanyaku.

Hanabi tampak bingung, "hah? Tentu saja makanan biasa. Memangnya kenapa, nee-chan?"

Aku menghela napas lega, "syukurlah, ku-kupikir kau s-salah makan sehingga k-ke-kepalamu menganggap b-bahwa iblis itu tampan…"

Iris Hanabi membulat. Ia langsung memegang bahuku dan meremasnya, "nee-chan jangan cemburu!"

Hah? Kok anak ini tidak nyambung sih?

"Jangan-jangan, nee-chan cemburu karena aku memuji-muji iblis tampan itu?" kata Hanabi. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

We-te-eph? Cemburu? Buat apa aku cemburu pada iblis penggoda itu? Well… ia memang tampan sih… tapi! Tetap saja dia itu iblis!

"Ha-Hanabi-chan… dengar, aku tidak menyukai pangeran atau apalah itu. D-dia itu mu-musuhku…" kataku sambil menatap ke bawah.

Hanabi melepaskan kedua tangannya yang ada di bahuku. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, "nee-chan yakin? Tapi, tampangnya tidak terlihat seperti itu kok. Ia bahkan seperti mengkhawatirkan nee-chan."

Tunggu, tunggu, '-nya'? 'ia'? Maksudnya iblis Uchiha itu?

"Ia membawa nee-chan kesini dengan wajah khawatir. Ia juga sempat bertengkar dengan Neji nii-san."

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, bertengkar dengan Neji nii-san? Orang senekat apa dia itu? Siapapun tahu, setiap cowok yang datang kerumah ini dan mencariku pasti akan pulang dengan bentuk yang abstrak!

"Tapi, sepertinya mereka kenal dengan baik. Mereka hanya saling melempar pandangan sinis saja kok!" kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"A-a-apa mereka b-berbicara s-sesuatu?" aku angkat bicara.

Hanabi menggeleng, "sudah kubilang, mereka hanya saling melempar pandangan sinis."

Aku mulai berpikir dengan otak kecilku, 'sebenarnya Neji nii-san dan Uchiha-san ada hubungan apa…?'

"A-ano… nee-chan?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, "ya, Hanabi-chan?"

Ia tampak gelisah, "Umm… sebenarnya, apakah nee-chan sudah melupakan orang 'itu'?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Lalu menggeleng perlahan. Aku tidak berani menatap tatapan kecewa Hanabi, oleh karena itu aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau nee-chan tidak melupakan orang itu, fobia nee-chan tidak akan pernah sembuh!" seru Hanabi, "ba-bagaimanapun, aku ingin agar nee-chan menemukan kebahagiaan nee-chan sendiri…"

Aku terdiam. Ternyata Hanabi sangat memperhatikanku. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya, "Arigatou ne… Hanabi-chan," bisikku lembut. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan bajuku basah ditambah suara isakkan. Uh Oh, Hanabi menangis…

"Hiks… nee-chan… nee-chan… kumohon, lupakan Kiba-kun!" seru Hanabi disela-sela isakkan tangisnya.

Iris lavenderku membulat, ia bahkan masih ingat dengan nama itu…

Pikiranku melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana masih ada seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamaku… berkat dialah aku dapat merasakan kehangatan cinta dan persahabatan. Kalau aku boleh lebay, ia bagaikan matahari yang menyinari kehidupan kelabu yang selalu menaungiku. Sungguh, kehidupanku dulu tidak seindah kehidupanku yang sekarang…

**Hinata POV's end**

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan iris yang sama dengan rambutnya menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari sumber suara itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya berlari ke balik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, Hinata-chan!" serunya riang. Bocah itu tampak manis dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hiks… hiks… Kiba-kun…" seorang anak perempuan berkulit seputih susu, berambut indigo pendek, dan beriris lavender menatap bocah itu. Lengan kimononya basah dengan air matanya.

"Bangkitlah Hinata-chan! Jangan menangis terus!" serunya. Kiba memang anak yang hiperaktif dan cerewet. Tetapi, Hinata menyukainya, terutama sikap optimisnya.

"Ta-tapi, Kaa-san Hinata…" air mata Hinata tumpah lagi.

Kiba mendengus kesal, "ayolah Hinata-chan! Jangan menangis terus. Kasihan Kaa-san Hinata. Nanti ia berat untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Nanti Kaa-san Hinata tidak bisa pergi ke surga lho," kata Kiba lembut.

Hinata kecil terkejut. Ia langsung menghapus air matanya, "Hi-Hinata tidak akan menangis! Hinata nggak mau Kaa-san Hinata nggak tiba di surga!"

Kiba tersenyum, ia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata kecil, "nah, gitu dong! Hinata-chan memang lebih manis kalau tersenyum," katanya riang.

Pipi chubby Hinata bersemu merah, ia menunduk malu.

"Nah, Hinata-chan jangan bersedih lagi ya. Aku lebih suka melihat Hinata tersenyum soalnya," kata Kiba dengan senyum hangatnya.

Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah. Kiba menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Bibir Hinata membentuk sebuah lengkungan keatas, "Arigatou ne… Kiba-kun…"

.

Waktu berputar dengan cepat, kini Hinata dan Kiba sudah berumur 10 tahun. Pertemuan pertama mereka menimbulkan kesan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Hinata yang pemalu dan tertutup mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyapa dunia.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek itu menoleh, seekor –maksudnya- seorang bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat datang menubruknya. Seandainya pijakan Hinata tidak kuat, pasti ia akan ikut jatuh.

"A-astaga? Kiba-kun! Hampir saja aku terjatuh!" seru Hinata. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya semakin imut saja.

Sementara bocah itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya, "Hinata-chan manis sekali hari ini!" ujarnya riang.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Rambutnya masih pendek, sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Ia mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Simpel tapi manis.

"Lihat, hari ini aku bawa apa!" kata Kiba jenaka. Ia menyodorkan sebuah benda yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Iris lavender Hinata membulat. Bunga itu…

"Ini bunga lily! Kudengar, Hinata-chan suka bunga ini. Apa betul?" Tanya Kiba.

Air mata Hinata mengalir, "iya, ini juga bunga kesukaan Kaa-san Hinata… arigatou… Kiba-kun…" kata Hinata lirih. Ia mengambil buket bunga itu lalu memeluknya.

Kiba menatap Hinata iba, "ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu sedih Hinata-chan…" kata Kiba.

Hinata menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja, Kiba-kun," Hinata tersenyum manis.

Kiba tertawa kecil, "Otanjoubi Omedeto, Hinata-chan…" kata Kiba lembut. Kemudian ia mencium dahi Hinata.

Pipi chubby Hinata bersemu merah, "K-K-Kiba-kun?"

Kiba menunjukkan wajah watadosnya, "itu hadiah dariku, jaa Hinata-chan!" serunya sambil berlari kearah jalan raya. Ia berlari menyebranginya tanpa menengok kiri kanan.

Kesialan menimpa Kiba, sebuah mobil scarlet melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak bocah berambut cokelat itu. Bunyi yang keras ditimbulkan akibat peraduan antara besi dengan tulang manusia.

BRAKKK!

Tubuh mungil bocah itu terhempas beberapa meter dari mobil scarlet itu, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Napasnya putus-putus dan anak itu pasrah, hanya tinggal menunggu maut menjemputnya.

Hinata yang menyaksikan hal itu terkejut, iris lavendernya meneteskan cairan bening ke tanah. Bunga lily itu ia jatuhkan ke tanah.

"KIBA-KUUUNNNNNNN!"

.

.

~Hepatitis~ -salah- ~TBC~

.

A/N: *liat keatas* *nangis* apaan nih? ; A ; kenapa jadi angst gini? *gigit guling*, huweee… gomenne reader… interaksi SasuHina belum muncul T_T humornya juga gak ada ; A ; akhh, fail fail fail dah nih chapter T_T

Hika berusaha munculin humor, tapi nggak dapet saat yang tepat. Habisnya, kan banyak reader yang kepengen tau penyebab fobia Hinata. Yaudah Hika kasih, eh pas mau masukin humor malah gak ada tempat yang cocok ; A ; #dibuang #alibi

Serious is not me, makanya Hika sempetin nyempilin humor walaupun garing T_T

Okeh, chapter ini tentang penyebab fobia Hinata, chapter depan (mungkin) juga. Baru deh, chapter selanjutnya tentang interaksi SasuHina. Mungkin nanti ada NaruSaku juga, khu… khu… khu… #dilempar

Balas review! Bersama Hikari dan Yuki (OC)!

Hika: hallo minna-san! Hika disini untuk membalas review dari yang tidak log in. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, kita mulai ya! Yuki!

Yuki: *nguap* iya iya author berisik, *buka amplop* dari **Lollytha-chan **udah update nih. Salahin si author lemot ini.

Hika: *deathglare* uhmm… *senyum* baiklah, selanjutnya dari **Firah-chan, **makasihhh XD Hika jadi tersumbing –eh- maksudnya tersanjung ^^ ini Hika update :)

Yuki: *roll eyes* lalu dari **Yui-chan**, kayaknya banyak banget yang pake suffix "-chan" yah…

Hika: udah ya Yuki… cepet bales repiu… ^^ *siap-siap kipas besi*

Yuki: yayaya… chapter ini kayaknya belum deh. Mungkin chapter depan. Phobia Hinata masih belum sembuh, yui-chan. Terapi phobia-nya sama Sasuke aja belum selesai kok. Khekhekhe… semoga chapter ini udah panjang.

Hika: *smiles* lalu dari… **n**, ayo Hinata! Cepet lari!

Hinata: ada apa author?

Hika: *smiles* gak ada apa-apa ^^, lanjuuut dari… **Shyoul lavaen**, hehehe… nih foto Hinata pake baju maid *nyerahin foto*. Iya, perasaannya udah mulai muncul walaupun mereka berdua nggak mau mengakui itu. Kalo soal pair, mungkin ada slight pair :). Ini udah update :D

Yuki: next… **hime, **RL itu real life alias dunia nyata. Dasar, nih author emang sok sibuk… *ikut goyang gayung*

Hika: *sweatdrop* u-uh, abaikan… okey minna! Arigatou reviewnya! Yang log in udah di PM ya :) see ya in the next chapter XD

.

Words: 2024 (without A/N)

.

Sign

~HiShou~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik Hika =.="

Warning: OC (pemeran pembantu), OOC, typo, AU, First Fict.

Summary: "Huh? Surat ancaman? Siapa yang berani mengancam Sasuke dan tokonya? Lalu, siapa landak kuning yang sembarangan masuk kelas itu? Kelas 10-A* lagi! Lalu, apa reaksi Sasuke ketika membaca buku karangan Anko?"

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"I don't want to remember it anymore…"

.

.

**Hinata POV's**

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan air mataku yang akan menetes. Sungguh, aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu. Sudah cukup melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, cukup melihatnya, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!

"Nee-chan… hiks…"

Aku menatap Hanabi lembut, "ya, Hanabi-chan?"

"Lupakan dia… sekarang Nee-chan memiliki orang itu. Hiks, orang itu jauh lebih nyata dan lebih perhatian kepada Nee-chan…" kata Hanabi disela-sela isakkannya.

Aku menatap Hanabi, "apa maksudnya 'jauh lebih nyata'? Kiba-kun nyata! Hanya saja ia lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi balik menatapku, iris peraknya berkilat-kilat marah, "sampai kapan nee-chan akan membayangkan Kiba-kun? Dia sudah mati, lupakan dia!" seru Hanabi.

"Hanabi! Jaga bicaramu!" seruku balik. Emosiku mulai terpancing.

"Aku mengatakan fakta! Kiba-kun sudah mati! Dan nee-chan masih mengharapkan bayangan semu Kiba-kun!" seru Hanabi lagi. Air mata mengalir deras dari iris peraknya.

Aku tercengang. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Hanabi terdiam. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, ia segera berlari keluar kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

Tes…

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pipiku ke lantai. Sudah berkali-kali hal ini terjadi, setiap kali aku dan Hanabi berdebat tentang Kiba, pasti hal itu akan diakhiri dengan kepergian Hanabi dan aku yang menangis.

'Kiba-kun…'

Aku memejamkan mataku dan memutar ulang memori tentang Kiba, senyumnya… matanya… rambutnya…

'Hyuuga…'

Aku terkejut, kenapa malah suara Uchiha-san yang menaungi kepalaku?

Entahlah, banyak kenangan unik yang terjadi antara kami. Dan perlahan-lahan pikiranku teralihkan dari Kiba. Aku segera menghapuskan air mataku.

**Ends of Hinata POV's**

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, berita para pegawai toko Konoha yang mengenakan seragam maid sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua siswi, terutama siswi 10-A* gempar akan berita itu. Seakan-akan berita tersebut adalah pertanda kiamat dunia.

Di koridor, tak jauh dari kelas 10-A*, berjalanlah seorang siswa –satu-satunya siswa- menuju ke kelasnya. Seringainya mengembang mengingat keberhasilannya memimpin toko Konoha.

Ketika ia mau membuka pintu geser kelasnya, entah mengapa feelingnya buruk. Pelan-pelan Uchiha muda itu membuka pintu dan—

—SYUUUUNGGG…

Sebuah tempat pensil melayang dengan indahnya dari dalam kelas. Untung saja sang Uchiha muda sempat menghindar. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan benda tidak diundang itu. Ia segera melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"KYAAA! COWOKKK!" pekik Sakura.

Ino yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sigap melemparkan buku kamus yang cukup tebal. Tetapi lagi-lagi Sasuke berkelit.

"Hei, apa masalah kalian?" serunya tidak sabar. Tampang cool-nya menghilang dalam sekejap. Digantikan oleh tampang kesal.

Ino menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dan marah kepada Sasuke, "kau!" jeritnya tertahan, "kau yang membuat kami harus mengenakan seragam itu!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata Ino dan siswi lainnya.

"Karena hasil penjualan meningkat, Tsunade-sama mengeluarkan peraturan baru. Yaitu, semua siswi wajib mengenakan seragam yang kau beli itu," kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek. Gadis itu menunduk.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu, gadis itu balik menatapnya.

"Ini kesalahanmu Sasuke-san. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Kau pikir fanservice itu berguna untuk menarik pengunjung? Lalu, dimana harga diri kami?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Iris onyxnya menatap sepasang butir onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sepertinya cukup kaget dengan berita ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, nenek tua?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah yang awet muda itu. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

Tsunade tersenyum, "bukankan bagus? Penjualan di toko meningkat drastis karena idemu ini!"

Sasuke tertawa sarkartis, "ideku? Ini bukan ideku maupun keinginanku. Aku hanya merencanakan rencana pemasaran. Jika pengunjung sudah banyak yang datang, maka aku akan menyuruh mereka menggunakan pakaian biasa."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak.

"Mereka punya harga diri. Dan aku tidak akan menjual harga diri mereka," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Tsunade melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum, "wah… wah… sudah waktunya untuk masuk ke kelas. Kembalilah ke kelasmu Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau mengganti topik, huh?"

Tsunade menepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian dari pintu dibelakang kursi Sasuke masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan iris biru secerah langit. Di kedua pipinya terdapat 3 buah garis yang mirip seperti cakaran. Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau cowok ini habis bertengkar dengan ceweknya.

"Ya, nenek?" tanyanya riang. Sebuah jitakan maut pun mendarat di kepala landak kuning itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto! Cepat bawa dia ke kelasnya!" seru Tsunade. Ia menunjuk pintu yang baru saja dilewati landak kuning itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang _bad mood _itu, "halo! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Keponakan Tsunade-baasan! Salam kenal!" serunya riang.

Sasuke membuang muka, ia segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap Tsunade tajam, "urusan kita belum selesai…" setelah berkata seperti itu, ia membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade dan membantingnya.

BLAM!

"Kejar dia, bodoh…" rutuk Tsunade pada keponakannya yang masih terbengong-bengong ria. Sang keponakan pun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan mengejar pemuda berambut raven itu.

.

.

"Hoiii! Tunggu!"

Sang pemuda berambut kelam menoleh, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang cerah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

"Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu hanya menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya, "ayo ke kelas sama-sama!"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Jangan-jangan dia juga salah satu korban penipuan Tsunade…

"Tunggu, apakah kau tahu ini adalah sekolah-…"

"Cewek. Tahu kok!" katanya riang, "bukankah menyenangkan jika dikelilingi gadis-gadis?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

'Ia belum tahu kengerian siswi-siswi disini…' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. ia menatap pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia baru sadar kalau pemuda itu tidak mengenakan seragam sepertinya, melainkan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya hitam mengkilap.

Ia seperti agen FBI…

"Jadi, dimana kelasmu?" tanyanya riang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sebuah pintu. Kemudian menunjuknya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "biar aku yang berbicara dengan wali kelasmu!"

Baru saja Sasuke mau mencegahnya untuk masuk, ia sudah berlari kedalam terlebih dahulu. Ketika ia membuka pintu geser kelas, terdengarlah teriakan histeris dari dalam bersahut-sahutan, barang-barang dari dalam melayang keluar dan berhamburan di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa barang juga ada yang menghantam Naruto dan menyebabkan bocah kuning itu terkapar dengan tidak elit.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Lho? Uchiha-san?" seru wanita berambut kelam yang memiliki hairstyle harajuku.

"Sensei, ada makhluk yang pingsan," kata Sasuke kalem. Ia tidak bergerak seinchi-pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Anko menatap Sasuke, kemudian menatap Naruto, kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi, "a-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, 'dasar guru telmi…'

"Lebih baik anda melemparnya keluar. Jika ia disini, ia akan mengotori pemandangan," kata Sasuke sinis.

Anko mengangguk. Ia menyeret Naruto dan membuka salah satu jendela di koridor.

Sasuke memperhatikan tindakan nista itu dengan tatapan kalem, 'lumayanlah buat hiburan…' pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah jendela terbuka, Anko mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya itu dan melemparnya keluar hingga terdengar suara _gedabrukan _yang kencang.

BRUK!

BRAK!

GUBRAK!

MEONG…

GUK GUK!

AUUUUU… (?)

Sasuke menyeringai. Setidaknya makhluk kuning itu tidak akan menganggunya dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Oh ya, sebentar. Kau tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaranku jika tidak memiliki buku," kata Anko. Ia bergegas memasuki kelas dan kembali keluar sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku. Kemudian ia pamit untuk masuk kembali ke kelas.

"Lalu, tempat dudukku dimana?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel. Masa ia harus berdiri di koridor sambil mengintip pelajaran lewat jendela? Kayak anak kurang mampu aja… (A/N: just for fun! jangan diambil hati!)

Anko menunjuk sepasang meja dan kursi yang ada disamping pintu geser kelas, "maaf, tapi rasanya para siswi belum dapat menerimamu di kelas. Jadi kau duduk disana dulu. Tapi seiring bertambahnya waktu, kupikir kau akan dapat duduk di antara pintu kelas," kata Anko sambil senyum-senyum. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki kelas.

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya dengan gusar. Ia membuka buku yang baru saja diterimanya.

**DAFTAR ISI:**

**I. Pengertian cowok**

**II. Sifat-sifat cowok**

**III. Cara berhubungan dengan cowok**

**IV. Menikah**

**V. Cara memperoleh keturunan**

Sasuke menatap buku itu dengan horror, terutama bab terakhir. Ia menutup buku itu dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mencari-cari nama pengarangnya.

**Disusun oleh: Anko Mitarashi**

Sasuke ingin headdesk sekarang juga…

Yang mengarang buku sama yang dikarang sama-sama _sableng_. Apa si Tsunade tidak takut kalau siswi-siswinya ikutan _sableng_?

"Yak, baiklah murid-murid. Hari ini kita akan memasuki bab 2, yaitu sifat-sifat cowok! Sakura, tolong baca uraiannya," kata Anko dari dalam. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa Anko sangat bersemangat.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai membaca, "cowok sama seperti cewek. Emosi mereka juga labil. Tetapi mereka dapat mengendalikan emosi mereka lebih baik dari perempuan. Mereka berpikir menggunakan logika, tidak seperti cewek yang lebih mengutamakan emosi."

"Yak, benar sekali. Cowok lebih mengutamakan logika mereka daripada emosi. Oleh karena itu banyak cowok yang terlihat dingin diluar tapi hangat di dalam," kata Anko riang.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mimpi-pun membimbingnya.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, kini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju toko karena hari ini adalah shiftnya. Para pegawai yang lain sudah pergi duluan. Tadinya Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata (sebenarnya, Hinata tidak bicara apapun. Ia hanya mengikuti Sakura dan Ino) mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama, tetapi karena urusannya dengan Tsunade belum selesai, ia menolak ajakan mereka.

"Selamat da-… oh, kau," sapa seorang gadis pirang beriris aquamarine. Rambutnya panjang dikuncir model ponytail. Ia masih mengenakan seragam waitress ungu-nya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Iris onyxnya bergulir mengamati isi toko. Toko sudah rapi, tetapi para pegawai tidak. Wajah mereka tampak ketakutan dan murung.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menoleh. Gadis berambut bubblegum berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Etto… ada pesan dari para pegawai shift sebelumnya. Katanya kita harus berhati-hati," kata Sakura pelan. Tidak biasanya ia murung begini.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Kata pegawai shift sebelumnya, mereka merasakan ada kilatan cahaya ketika mereka kerja. Kau tahu kan, sekarang semua siswi mengenakan seragam waitress seperti kita?" kata Ino tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, otak cerdasnya mulai berpikir.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau itu lampu blitz kamera…" gumamnya, "ada kemungkinan juga kalau ada yang memburu foto mereka…"

Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka dan memasuki ruang staff. Sakura dan Ino juga kembali ke posisi mereka.

Diam-diam, seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan beriris lavender menyusup masuk ke dalam ruang staff.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Laptop yang ada di pangkuannya menyala. Ia duduk membelakangi pintu ruang staff.

"A-a-ano… u-umm… k-kudengar toko k-kita se-sedang ada masalah…?" Tanya gadis beriris lavender itu. Ia berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

"Ini urusanku, Hyuga. Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya. Aku akan melindungi kalian dan toko ini," kata Sasuke tegas. Matanya tidak beralih dari layar laptopnya.

Hinata tersentak, perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit yang manis, "arigatou… Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh, iris onyxnya bertemu dengan iris lavender Hinata. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"A-ano… sebenarnya a-aku kesini u-untuk membantu…" kata Hinata lembut, "soal kilatan cahaya itu… a-aku yakin kalau i-itu blitz kamera…"

"Sudah kuduga…" desis Sasuke. Iris onyxnya berkilat-kilat marah. Para pegawai adalah tanggung jawabnya, ia tidak terima jika para pegawainya difoto tanpa izin.

"Y-yang kutakutkan, fo-foto itu akan d-d-dimasukkan ke ma-majalah-… uhh…" Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ma-majalah… d-de-de-dewasa…" kata Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tetapi Sasuke mampu mendengarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, "ternyata otakmu tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Hinata…" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Hinata menunduk malu. Pipinya semakin memerah padam.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan lembut, kemudian kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Aku akan menangkap pelakunya. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian cukup bekerja seperti biasa. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan keluar, "a-aku akan membantumu menangkap orang itu, Sasuke-kun…" katanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang staff.

Setelah Hinata keluar, Sasuke langsung menutup laptopnya dengan geram, "kau akan kutangkap, pencuri foto…"

.

TBC dengan tidak elit (?)

.

Cuap-cuap author:

*Gomenne minna-sama! *sembah sujud* ini telat banget… tiba-tiba Hika kena WB #pret. Lagipula otouto Hika rebutan laptop ama Hika. Jadi laptop lebih sering dipake dia *misuh-misuh*

*Maaf chapter ini gak seru T_T nanti di chapter depan pokoknya seru deh! Ada acara kejar-kejaran #woispoiler!

*SasuHina-nya gak keliatan ya? *lirik atas bawah* kan Hika bilang juga Hika kena WB #plak.

*Oke, karena Hika lagi kena WB, Hika nyatakan Hika dalam status **SEMI-HIATUS **sekarang.

*Chapter depan terancam updatenya agak lama. Maaf ya minna-sama (_ _)

*Chapter ini kebanyakan humor ._. maaf juga kalau garing ._.

*Okay, sekian cuap-cuap Hika. See you minna-sama :* love you all~ terima kasih mau baca fict ini sampai sekarang~ gak akan discontinue kok. Cuma lama update aja kayaknya #diketekin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, typo, AU, **First Fict**.

Summary: Toko memiliki staff baru! Hmm… siapa ya kira-kira? Dan… /"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Arah jam dua!"/"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi!"/

.

.

Chapter 8

"Welcome New Staff! Eh… Wait! There He is! Catch Him!"

.

.

"Se-Selamat datang!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris torquise. Ia menunduk untuk menyambut pengunjung toko . Tubuhnya gemetar karena pengunjung itu adalah seorang pemuda.

Sasuke memandang keadaan sekitar toko, ramai seperti biasanya. Sasuke menatap kearah kasir, Sakura pun sepertinya sudah cukup lihai untuk melayani pembeli. Iris onyxnya bergulir lagi, ia memperhatikan Tenten dan Yuki sedang berinteraksi dengan seorang pembeli. Tenten sudah cukup baik dan ramah kepada pembeli, walaupun Yuki masih agak takut-takut.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan sembuh…

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun…"

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara halus yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya. Sasuke menoleh.

"A-ada orang y-ya-yang m-mencarimu…" katanya dengan lemah lembut sampai-sampai Sasuke harus mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Belum pernah ada yang berani menemuinya. Toh karena dia juga tidak punya teman…

"Yo! Sasuke!"

'_Suara cempreng yang menganggu…'_ keluh Sasuke.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari kecil kearah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _dobe_?" kata Sasuke sinis.

Si landak kuning hanya menunjukkan cengiran 5 jarinya. Iris biru langitnya mengamati setiap inchi ruangan.

"Oh, jadi ini tempat kerjamu?" katanya riang, "Tsunade-baasan menyuruhku ikut kerja disini!"

JEGERR!

Petir serasa menyambar Sasuke. Nenek tua itu maunya apa sih? Sudah memaksanya masuk ke sekolah cewek, seenaknya memasukkan landak kuning ini ke toko lagi!

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, teme!" lanjutnya lagi.

Seulas senyum iblis pun mengembang dari pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu, "apapun…?" ulangnya.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Heh, polos sekali kau nak…

Hinata yang sedari tadi ada disamping Sasuke mulai menyadari aura iblis Sasuke, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ia pun berkata pada Sasuke, "a-ano… le-lebih baik S-Sasuke-kun membantu Yuki…" katanya lembut sambil menunjuk Yuki yang gemetaran ketika disapa oleh seorang pengunjung.

Sayangnya suara Hinata terlalu kecil untuk didengar oleh Sasuke, "begini saja, kau pindahkan barang-barang yang ada didalam kardus yang ada di ruang staff. Jika kau berhasil, kau boleh bekerja disini."

Iris biru langit itu bersinar senang, "tentu saja dobe! Serahkan itu padaku!" serunya riang sambil berjalan menuju ruang staff.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn…?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan. Hinata bergidik ngeri dan langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Ti-ti-tidak ja-jadi…" kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari ruang staff dengan boks kardus besar ditangannya. Wajahnya pucat ketika mengangkat boks kardus itu.

"Pindahkan keluar," katanya dengan seringai khasnya. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat kardus itu dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamt merutuki kebodohannya dan kesadisan si Uchiha bungsu. Kakinya gemetaran setiap kali melangkahkan kaki.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun… k-kau terlalu j-jahat…" kata Hinata lirih. Saking lembutnya perasaan si gadis Hyuuga, ia sampai merasa hal tersebut jahat. Padahal sih Sasuke hanya ingin mengerjai Naruto dan membuatnya pulang sambil menangis.

"Ini tidak jahat. Ini adalah suatu kesenangan bagiku…" kata Sasuke pelan dengan mata yang terus mengawasi bocah pirang yang gemetaran mengangkat boks kardus itu.

Hinata membelalak, _'Benar-benar iblis…' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau jahat sekali Temeeee… tanganku sampai sakit begini…" keluh Naruto. Ia tiduran di sofa sambil memegangi lengan atasnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang ada di ruang staff. Sasuke membiarkan para gadis-gadis itu bekerja sendiri untuk beberapa waktu, sebagai terapi fobia katanya.

"Oh ya Teme, apa kau tahu gadis berambut indigo yang selalu ada di dekatmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, "Hyuuga maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "iya! dia manis ya! Aku suka deh!"

JDERRRR!

Petir berasa menyambar pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Iris onyx-nya membulat sempurna. Tetapi ia segera memasang pokerface-nya sebelum Naruto mengetahui kekagetannya.

"Dia sudah ada yang punya," kata Sasuke ketus. Ia kembali mengetik beberapa angka di laptopnya.

Kini iris sapphire Naruto yang membulat, "heeee…? Siapa?" serunya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Tapi, dari tatapan itu saja Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang sudah memiliki kuasa penuh atas diri Hinata.

"Oke oke… aku tak akan mendekatinya. Kau menyeramkan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

Sasuke mengangguk puas dan kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik sendiri (Sasuke mengetik dan Naruto bersantai-santai), pintu ruang staff terbanting dengan keras bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang gadis yang diketahui memiliki marga Hyuuga dan spesies Hinata.

"A-a-ano! S-Sasuke-kun!" pekik gadis itu. Walaupun memekik, suaranya tidak mencapai 1 oktaf. Memang para wanita Hyuuga tidak memiliki suara yang keras. Suara lembut sudah menjadi _trademark_ mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari hadapan laptop dan menatap lurus ke arah iris lavender milik gadis berbaju maid itu.

"Blitz!"

Hanya satu kata, tapi Sasuke sudah mengerti apa maksud Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang staff diikuti oleh Hinata. Naruto hanya dapat memasang tampang _blo'on_.

"Mereka kenapa sih…?" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengedarkan tatapan siletnya ke seluruh penjuru toko sehingga membuat beberapa orang merinding ketakutan.

Hinata yang berada di samping Sasuke juga ikut mengedarkan pandangannya sembari mencari-cari sebuah kilatan cahaya yang tadi dilihatnya.

SPLASH!

Manik lavender Hinata mengerjap ketika ia melihat Ino yang sedang membereskan boneka tersiram oleh kilatan cahaya. Hinata langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan menunjuk ke arah Ino.

"Sasuke-kun… arah jam dua…" bisik Hinata.

"Ck… _Kuso_…" desis Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan wajah garang ke arah Ino. Si pengambil foto sepertinya tahu, makanya ia segera berlari keluar toko sambil memegang kamera Canon miliknya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Sasuke sambil mempercepat derap kakinya. Ia berlari mengejar tukang foto itu sampai keluar toko.

"Berhenti, pencuri!" teriak Sasuke marah. Tetapi, pencuri foto yang mengenakan mantel cokelat, topi safari hijau pudar, kacamata hitam, dan masker tidak berhenti. Ia malah semakin mempercepat larinya.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran sampai diperhatikan orang-orang, tetapi pencuri foto itu malah membaur dengan orang-orang ketika Sasuke nyaris menangkapnya.

"_Kusoooo_!" desis Sasuke. Ia diam berdiri di tempat untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat kejar-kejaran dengan si pencuri foto.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh, walaupun suaranya lembut dan nyaris tidak terdengar karena hiruk-pikuk kendaraan dan manusia, tapi entah kenapa indra pendengaran Sasuke sudah terlatih untuk mengenali pemilik suara itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Hyuuga?"

Gadis itu berlari kearah Sasuke dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Ia tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Tunggu saja di toko!" ujar Sasuke sinis sambil menatap gadis itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"A-ano… aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-kun…" ujar Hinata spontan.

Iris onyx Sasuke membelalak. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Hinata pun tersadar kalau ucapannya itu kelewat polos, ia segera menunduk (dengan wajah merah tentunya) dan dengan gagap ia langsung memperbaiki kata-katanya, "m-mm-maksudku…"

"Sudahlah…"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku telah gagal menangkap pencuri itu…" kata Sasuke pelan, "aku tidak dapat melindungi kalian yang merupakan tanggung jawabku…"

Hinata menggeleng, dengan senyum yang terkembang ia berkata, "tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun… terima kasih telah melindungi kami."

Sungguh sebuah kata yang simple tetapi dapat menghangatkan hati sang pangeran Uchiha.

Sebuah senyum tipis pun terkembang di bibir pangeran. Dan Sang putri hanya dapat menunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Ayo kita kembali," kata Sasuke sambil meraih jemari mungil milik Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

'Eh?' Hinata nyaris menjerit ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. 'Aku bisa pingsan kalau begini terus!' pikir Hinata. Keringat dingin pun mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Iris kelamnya menatap Hinata yang gelisah.

Hinata panik dan langsung menggeleng, "_D-da-daijoubu_!" _ini dapat kujadikan latihan untuk menghilangkan fobia-ku! Kesempatan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja!_ Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke (yang sepertinya lupa fobia Hinata) kembali meneruskan perjalanannya sambil masih tetap menggenggam jemari Hinata.

Sungguh ajaib, mereka sampai di toko dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan Hinata tidak pingsan sama sekali.

Para pegawai hanya dapat menatap mereka sambil _jawdrop_.

TBC~

A/N:

Oh my! Ngaretnya luar biasa TwT maafkan Hikari yang hobi ngaret ini #plak. Ini juga baru aja jadi pas Hikari selesai ujian.

Dan kini adalah saatnya Hika bergalau-galau ria… penjurusan.

DAMMIT! Kenapa harus ada yang namanya penjurusan? #ditabokguru.

Uhm, oke sekian cuap-cuap gak penting Hika. Bales repiuuuu~

**Moon princess tsuki no yukina:**

Haloooo~ welcome to Naruto fandom~ betah-betah ya disini~ Hika memang terinspirasi dari sana kok, hehehe~ nih update-nya. Maaf kalo membosankan (_ _). Arigatou sudah setia menunggu *w*

**Lollytha-chan:**

Iyaaa~ sudah Hika update. Arigatou sudah setia menunggu *w*

**n:**

iya tuh u.u kemarin lagi nekat bikin humor dan jatuhnya garing u.u gomeeeenn… semoga sekarang SHnya cukup yah *w

**Hyou Hyouchiffer:**

Tak apaa~ maafkan Hika yang udah kelamaan update u,u #digaplok. Yang moto baru akan ketahuan di chapter akhir-akhir *w dan Naru… yah… dia disekolahin juga di sekolah yang sama **dan **kelas yang sama. Well, maaf progressnya lambat U,U. Terimakasih atas kesabaranmu menunggu updet berabad-abad dari Hikaa~ #mewek

**Mitsuki Ota a.k.a Hiro D Fullbuster:**

MAKASSSIHHHH~~ #cipokMitsuki #digampar. Ini Flame yang membangun :'DDDD Hika terharu! Suer! Fict ini masih banyak kekurangan dan akhirnya ada yang mengkritik! Yeah! Hidup Flamer yang membangun! #dikeroyok.

Uhum, makasih banyak lho Ota-san u,u akhirnya Hika menyadari beberapa kesalahan Hika. Hika sampai malu sendiri :''DDDD

Yak~ balas review selesai! Terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu fict abal ini yah~ Hika terharu TwT

**Dibaca –Hikari senang-, direview –Hikari tambah senang-. Dukungan kalian dari review membangun kepercayaan diriku~**

**.**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, typo, AU, **First Fict**.

Summary: Dua Uzumaki dalam kehidupan Sasuke? Its Hell!/ Ya, aku kakaknya. Memangnya kenapa?/ la-laptopmu terbanting, Sasuke-kun…/Ini namanya bunga anyelir pink…/Tersenyumlah!/ bunga itu artinya 'semangat' kan? Aku ingin kau bersemangat!/ A-arigatou…/

**A/N: di Fict Hika yang berjudul Lavender Room, banyak yang minta sequel Lavender Room. Haruskah Hika membuat sekuelnya? :3**

.

Chapter 9

"This is Pink Carnation flower, its mean 'Don't Forget Me'!"

.

.

"Huh…" Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang staff. Ia meraih sebuah handuk dan mengelap wajah porselennya yang berkeringat akibat kejar-kejaran yang baru saja selesai tanpa membuahkan hasil.

"Ta-tadi itu ny-nyaris ya…" kata seorang gadis berponi tebal yang berdiri 2 meter darinya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam maidnya seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia menutup matanya. '_Sebenarnya… siapa orang itu…?_'

.

"Kau sudah lihat belum sih… yang kemarin itu…" bisik Sakura. Gadis berambut bubble gum itu mulai menggosip dengan teman-temannya. 2 orang siswi kelas 11-A turut meramaikan acara gossip mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar sambil bersimpuh di lantai.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak insiden kejar-kejaran itu terjadi. Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana kelas 10-A* bergabung dengan kelas 11-A. Sejujurnya Karin dan Temari belum pernah melihat Sasuke karena Sabtu-Sabtu yang lalu mereka bolos shift. Jadilah mereka ketinggalan gossip terbaru dari Sakura.

"Yang Hinata-nee kembali dengan Pantat Ayam-kun sambil berpegangan tangan kan?" kata Yuki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka Onee-sannya direbut orang lain. Posesif memang.

"Hmm… biar kuluruskan, Hinata dan pemuda yang baru masuk itu… siapa namanya?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat itu sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ulang Sakura bosan. Sudah 4 kali Temari bertanya hal yang sama padanya. Dasar _short term memory_…

"Ah, ya! Si bocah Uchiha itu. Jadi, Hinata kembali dari luar bersama Uchiha dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain dan Hinata tidak pingsan sama sekali?" ulang Temari.

"Ini suatu keajaiban," kata Karin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Hinata sepertinya sudah nyaris sembuh dari fobianya…"

Walaupun Karin termasuk gadis yang serampangan, ia sangatlah perhatian kepada para _kohai-_nya yang menderita fobia yang tidak biasa. Tetapi, yang sangat ia perhatikan adalah Hinata yang notabene adalah pengidap fobia cowok akut.

Sakura mengumbar senyum tipis, "kurasa aku sudah lebih baik dalam menghadapi cowok. Terima kasih kepada Sasuke-kun."

Yuki menggeleng pelan, "aku masih takut. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak pingsan seperti dulu."

Karin dan Temari mengangguk-angguk. Ketika mereka asyik bergosip, tiba-tiba pintu otomatis toko terbuka dan masuklah sepasang manusia berbeda marga, spesies, dan gender.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun! Selamat datang!" seru Sakura riang.

Temari dan Karin yang membelakangi pintu menoleh, mereka terkejut melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang _naudzubillahmindzalik _ganteng banget.

Ini manusia, manekin, atau boneka? _Perfect _amat! Enggak ada cacatnya!

Sasuke menatap kedua makhluk berambut kontras itu, "kenapa?" katanya dingin. Pangeran satu ini emang paling nggak suka kalau dipelototin, apalagi sama cewek.

Temari yang sadar duluan langsung berkecak pinggang, "aku _senpai_-mu disini. Namaku Sabaku Temari. Salam kenal _kohai_!" katanya dengan suara lantang.

"Namaku Uzumaki Karin. _Senpai_-mu juga. Salam kenal Sasuke-kun~" ujar Karin manja.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang staff dengan Hinata disisinya.

Tunggu… 'Uzumaki' katanya?! Sasuke langsung balik badan dan menatap Karin. Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau… Uzumaki…"

Karin menoleh, "ya? Kenapa?"

"Kau… kakak dari Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke dengan perasaan was-was dalam dirinya. Sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan satu Uzumaki dalam kehidupannya. Jangan sampai ada dua Uzumaki yang mengganggu kehidupannya!

"Huh? Kau kenal?"

Mampus… dua Uzumaki dalam satu kehidupanmu Sasuke, tabahlah nak!

"Ya begitulah, dia adikku. Kenapa?" Tanya Karin polos. Lah, emang dia gak dikasih tau emaknya kalau adiknya ikut-ikutan masuk sekolah cewek? Usut punya usut, Mama Kushina kasihan ngeliat Naruto yang ngejomblo melulu, makanya dia masukkin Naruto ke sekolah putri dengan harapan si anak bisa punya pacar disana.

"Kuberitahu saja, adik sialanmu itu masuk ke sekolahmu. Ia sekelas denganku," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata –yang dari tadi diam dan kebingungan- ke ruang staff.

Karin bengong.

Temari, Sakura, dan Yuki _shock_.

"JADI, LANDAK KUNING ITU ADIKMU?!" pekik Sakura dan Yuki histeris.

.

"Dua Uzumaki dalam kehidupanku? Yang benar saja!" desis Sasuke sambil melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

BRAKK!

Hinata terkejut dan langsung memanggil Sasuke, "A-ano… Sasuke-kun…"

"Pasti akan menambah masalah, masalah pencuri foto saja belum selesai!" geram Sasuke. Ia mengambil _apron _–nya dan mengenakannya. Kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku.

"Sasuke-kun…?" suara Hinata naik 1 oktaf.

"Ck… nah, sekarang dimana laptopku…" gumam Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari laptop hitam mengkilap kesayangannya.

"Ta-tadi kau melemparnya… kesana," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pojok ruang staff. Di pojok, terdapat sebuah tas punggung hitam yang tergolek lemas. Entah barang di dalamnya selamat atau sudah _wassalam_.

Sasuke mengikuti arah jari Hinata. Dan iapun langsung menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

.

"_Welcome_!" seru Karin ceria. Ia adalah bagian penyambut tamu hari ini. Kedua tamu itu tersenyum ramah.

"Umm, maaf… saya mencari bunga…" kata wanita itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Tangan kanannya menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang manis.

"Oh, bunga ya. Kami memilikinya dengan beragam jenis dan warna. Hinata! Ada yang butuh bantuanmu!" seru Karin. Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu datang.

"A-ada apa, Karin-san?"

"Nyonya ini ingin mencari bunga katanya. Silahkan nyonya, ikuti saja pegawai kami," kata Karin sambil mengumbar senyum bisnisnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata.

"U-um… nyonya, kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa anda membeli bunga?" Tanya Hinata sopan. Ia berdiri memunggungi rak yang berisi vas-vas dengan beraneka bunga di dalamnya.

Wanita itu tertawa, "sebenarnya, bukan aku yang ingin membeli bunga, tapi dia…" kata wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Adik kecil ingin membeli bunga untuk siapa?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

"U-untuk temanku…" kata gadis kecil itu malu-malu. Hinata tertawa kecil, gadis ini mengingatkannya akan dirinya waktu kecil.

"Memangnya teman adik kenapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia sudah meninggal…"

Hinata terdiam. Ia lalu mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu, "kakak turut berduka cita. Memangnya teman adik itu cowok atau cewek?"

"Cowok, dia sahabat baikku kak…"

JTARRR!

Hinata berasa disambar petir. Gadis kecil ini benar-benar seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Ia pun merasa ditarik ke peristiwa 5 tahun lalu.

"Kakak? _Daijoubu…_?" panggil gadis kecil itu. Hinata terkesiap dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm… memangnya kau ingin bilang apa padanya?" kata Hinata sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia memilah-milah bunga dari pot dan vas-nya.

" 'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu'…"

Hinata terkesiap, iris peraknya tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan cairan kesedihan yang sudah lama ditanggungnya sendirian. Tapi ia harus professional, ia tidak boleh melibatkan pekerjaan dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"A-ah… ada bunga yang pas…" kata Hinata pelan. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Jemarinya menarik sebuah bunga berwarna pink. Ia lalu menyerahkan bunga pink itu ke tangan gadis kecil itu, "ini namanya anyelir pink, bunga ini artinya 'aku tidak akan melupakanmu'. Sangat cocok kan?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum menerima bunganya, "terima kasih kakak cantik!"

Hinata tersenyum tulus, "sama-sama."

Gadis kecil itu segera menarik tangan ibunya untuk segera membayar bunga tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ibu itu, Hinata segera berjalan ke ruang staff dengan gontai.

.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa ruang staff dan menunduk. Sesekali punggung tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus cairan yang meleleh dari kedua matanya.

"Tersenyumlah!"

Hinata tersentak, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Iris peraknya membulat ketika ia melihat setangkai mawar kuning dan jingga disodorkan ke wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau itu jelek kalau menangis, oleh karena itu tersenyumlah!" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, kemudian menatap kedua tangkai bunga yang berbeda warna itu.

"Ambillah."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kedua tangkai mawar itu, "Sa-Sasuke-kun tahu kedua arti bu-bunga ini kan…?" katanya sambil menunduk malu, pipinya bersemu merah.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "tentu saja! Kedua bunga itu artinya 'semangat' kan? Aku ingin kau semangat! Jangan lemah dan terus menangis!"

Hinata terperangah mendengar penuturan manusia berkepala buntut ayam ini. Perlahan-lahan, bibir gadis itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Pipi chubby-nya kini dihiasi rona merah yang mempermanis dirinya.

"_Arigatou…_"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang staff. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun adalah laki-laki yang baik…" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghirup wangi kedua mawar itu.

.

Hari itu berjalan biasa saja, padahal Sasuke sudah rela-rela mengamati setiap inchi toko dari pagi sampai sore, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan tukang foto mesum itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?"

"Apa Hinata?" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Toh satu-satunya yang punya suara anggun nan halus bak putri keraton itu hanya Hinata. Lagipula telinganya sudah hapal betul suara Hinata.

Hinata tampak terkejut ketika mengetahui Sasuke dapat mengenalinya tanpa menoleh, "a-ano… su-sudah sore. Su-sudah saatnya t-toko tu-tutup…" kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Kemudian membalik tulisan 'OPEN' yang tertempel di pintu kaca toko sehingga menjadi 'CLOSE'.

"Kalian ganti baju, kemudian kita bicara. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," titah Sasuke. Ia segera duduk di balik meja kasir. Para pegawai mengangguk dan menuju ruang staff untuk berganti baju.

.

"Semua sudah kumpul?" Tanya Sasuke. Semuanya mengangguk. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, "sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan kalian karena ingin tahu penyebab fobia kalian semua."

Sakura, Yuki, dan Hinata yang notabene adalah pengidap fobia cowok tersentak kaget. Sementara Karin dan Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Bukannya aku ingin mengetahui rahasia kalian, tapi kupikir jika aku tahu penyebab fobia kalian, maka akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menyembuhkannya," kata Sasuke serius. Tumben pangeran es ini banyak omong. Biasanya iriiiiiiit banget. SMS-an saja irit kata, kalau gak jawab pake huruf 'g' pasti jawab pake huruf 'y'. Gak jauh-jauh dari dua huruf itu.

Mereka berlima diam, akhirnya Temari angkat bicara.

"Mungkin aku akan mewakili Tenten ya. Tenten itu menjadi fobia cowok karena ayahnya yang meninggal. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, dan sejak kematian ayahnya ia mengalami fobia cowok."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Diam-diam ia mencatatnya dalam otaknya. Kenapa tidak pakai notes saja? Karena otaknya sendiri dapat menggantikan kegunaan notes itu.

"Aku mewakili Ino," kata Karin. Ia menaruh jarinya di dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir, "kalau tidak salah, ia bilang ia fobia cowok karena pacar yang sangat dicintainya menghilang."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "hilang?"

Karin mengangguk, "menghilang. Tanpa bekas."

"Yu-Yuki juga mau cerita!" seru Yuki tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangguk. Iris cokelat gadis itu berkaca-kaca, "Yuki kurang tahu… tapi kata dokter, Yuki jadi seperti ini sejak meninggalnya onii-chan…" kata Yuki sedih. Hinata yang disebelahnya mengelus bahu gadis mungil itu untuk menenangkannya.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Sakura.

"He? Giliranku? Baiklah. Aku jadi seperti ini karena aku trauma. Waktu kecil, aku pernah diculik oleh segerombol laki-laki tak dikenal dan nyaris kehilangan nyawaku. Maklumlah, aku ini putri dari pengusaha kaya raya di daerahku dulu. Sejak saat itu aku mengurung diri dan tidak mau kenal dengan makhluk berjenis cowok. Akhirnya ibu dan ayah memindahkanku ke sekolah yang sekarang," ujar Sakura santai.

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Bahaya selalu menanti jika mereka tidak hati-hati.

"Giliranmu…"

Hinata tersentak kaget, ia mulai gelisah, "a-ano… a-a-aku ti-tidak b-bisa…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"M-maaf…" ujar Hinata lirih. Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya, kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, "baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahunya dihadapan kami semua-…"

Hinata menghela napas lega.

"… tapi kau harus memberitahukannya dihadapanku!"

Hinata nggak jadi lega. Kenapa sih makhluk ini selalu memaksanya?! Dia kan nggak mau ngingat soal kejadian itu lagi! Tapi, bukan Hinata namanya kalau gadis itu tidak menuruti semua perkataan orang lain. Kalau ia malah membanting Sasuke dengan tekhnik _German Suplex_, berarti Author bolot ini yang salah nyomot anak orang.

Dengan ragu, gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang sekarang," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil beranjak berdiri, "dan kau Hyuuga-…"

Hinata menoleh dengan takut-takut.

"-… ikut denganku. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai," ujar cowok dingin itu.

Hinata ingin _headbang_ rasanya…

*TBC*

**A/N:**

He-hello…? Masih ada orang…? #digebukin warga. Hu-huwaaaa… maafkan Hika TT_TT baru sempet ngetik lagi setelah sekian lama~ aku menunggu-… #digaplok. Ma-maksudnya Hika sibuk banget… yang anak IPA pasti ngerti deh maksud Hika… #pundung.

So, here it is~ phobia chapter 9~ yah, kan Karin ama Temari belum muncul tuh, nih Hika munculin. Chapter ini lebih ke humor dan interaksi sasuhina~ chapter depan lebih ke flashback dan interaksi~ jadi nantikan chapter 10 phobia~

Balasan Review~

**Hyou:**

Naru dan Sasu belum pernah kenal~ mereka baru ketemu di sekolah itu :3 Hika juga suka kok pas bagian itu, Sasu kelihatan posesif 8"DDD. Yosh~ sudah update~

**Zae-hime:**

Hika pasti terus melanjutkan fict ini kok~ lama update sih, tapi gak akan discontinue~ XDDDD. Uoooh? Panjangin? O.O;;;a ini kurang panjang yah? ^^"a

**Suzu Aizawa Kim:**

Daijoubu~ review itu berharga banget lho buat para authors :D jadi sering-seringlah mereview nak #digaplok. Fobia Hinata udah sembuh? Siapa bilang? 8"DDDD #digebukin warga.

**Mamoka:**

Ceritanya tambah seru? Yokatta~ ini sudah update~ maaf lama x(

**Lollytha-chan:**

Siapa bilang sembuh? 8"DDD #digebukin lagi. Sembuhnya sepertinya masih lama, fufufu… here's the new chapter~

**Guest:**

Yosh! Upodatto~

Makasih atas review-nya minna~ Hika terharu masih ada yang nungguin fanfict nan gaje ini QwQ. I love you mina-san~

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
